Lil Titans
by DJ Shortstop Clue
Summary: Before they were the Teen Titans, they were middle school students trying to make it through school. Join them on all sorts of crazy misadventures!
1. First Day of School

Hey, whats up! This is my first Teen Titans story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing about it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

It was a beautiful day in the city. A young Robin walked to Jump Middle School. Summer vacation was over, so its back to books, teachers, and all that other good stuff.

"_Man… I wanna go back home and play video games… school sucks…" _Robin thought.

"Yo, Dude!"

Robin turned around to see a young Beast Boy and Cyborg run to catch up to him. The three of them walked together to school. Robin and Cyborg had the same blank expressions. Beast Boy, however, was estatic.

"Whats wrong with you two? Were going back to school! Isn't it great?" Beast Boy said happily.

"…NO!..." Robin and Cyborg said in unison.

"Aww, come on! New school year… new friends… and most importantly… NEW GIRLS!" Beast Boy explained with a huge smile on his face. Cyborg and Robin looked at each other, then kept walking, with Beast Boy running to catch up to them.

The three mini heroes arrived at school, all sorts of kids roamed the halls. A few of the students where Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, Mad Mod, etc. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy looked around to see all the new faces.

"Whoa… look at all the new faces!" Cyborg said.

Terra walked past the boys, not looking at them, but keeping forward. "I'm loiving the new faces!" Beast Boy said with hearts in his eyes. "Hey Robin! Look at BB!" Cyborg said, nudging Robin. Robin however, was in another world himself. "Uh… Robin…?"

Robin was in the same state. He had hearts in his eyes as he watched the new girl float around, trying to find her locker. Robin fixed his hear and turned to his friends. "Stand back, boys! Watch me bag a fox!"

Robin walked over to the young girl with the long red hair, purple top, purple skirt, and purple boots.

"Hi! You new around here?" Robin said slyly while leaning against a locker. He didn't know it, but he leaned a little too close to the edge, and as a result, he fell backwards and on his back. Everyone around started laughing.

"_Aww, CRAP!" _Robin thought.

The red haired girl giggled as Robin quickly jumped to his feet and dusted himself off as if nothing happened.

Cyborg and Beast Boy held each other as they laughed at their buddy.

"Um, you look lost…" Robin said.

"Yes… I am new to your planet and I am looking for the room with the number 1011." The girl said.

"Hey! That's my class… we should walk there… together… or float in your case…" Robin said. The girl giggled again. "Glorious! And maybe you can do the falling on your butt again!" she said.

"Um… yeah…" Robin said, turning red in the face. Robin and the girl walked to their class, walking past Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin threw a thumbs up to them. They simply shook their heads.

"Well… guess we should get to class too." Cyborg said. Him and Beast Boy walked to their class, with was 1012, right next to Robin and the girl's.

"By the way…" Robin said. "I'm Robin. Whats your name?"

"I am Starfire!" She said. **(come on, I knew you all saw that one coming!)**

Robin and Starfire walked inside their class, while Beast Boy and Cyborg went into the one next door. The bell had just rang as they walked inside. A majority of the seats were taken.

"Aww, dude! There's no seats next to each other!" Beast Boy complained.

"Oh well… guess I'll see you after class, BB." Cyborg said. He and Beast Boy gave each other dab, then the went to the only two empty seats in the room… Beast Boy sat in the back of the class, while Cyborg sat at the front, next to a blue skinned girl in a hooded blue cloak.

"Hey! How ya doin!" Cyborg said to the girl. She simply looked at him and went back to meditating.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

"Um… okaaaaaay…"

Meanwhile, in the back of class, Beast Boy said, looking around the class. He noticed one of his classmates sitting next to him. He was a blob like being with two eyes and a mouth. Beast boy looked him up and down.

"_Hmm… I've heard of guys like him…" _Beast Boy thought. _"That weird looking kid is a Guradian… I heard they have weird powers… but I wonder what they are…"_

"Mind reading." The blob said out loud.

Beast Boy shrieked, then covered his mouth. Hey then tried his hardest to clear his mind. There was an ackward silence.

"My name is Pud." The Guradian said.

"Dude…" Beast Boy muttered.

As the teacher walked in, class began. Everyone was told to stand up and give their names and something about them. The blue skinned girl stood up. "I'm Raven. I'm from a place called Azarath." Then she sat down.

"Ok… want to tell us a little more about you, Raven?" The teacher asked.

"No." Raven said flat out.

"OK! Then we wont force you to if you don't want to…"

**Later that day…**

During lunch, Pud hopped (because he has no legs) across the yard, when Beast Boy approached him from behind.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy shouted. "I DO NOT enjoy having people butt into my brain! NO ONE reads my mind without my permission! I should bust your chops RIGHT NOW!"

"The blue haired girl likes you." Pud said as he kept hopping. Beast Boy was frozen in his tracks. He turned and walked towards Robin and Cyborg.

"Hey, what did Pud say to you?" Cyborg asked.

"That goth chick likes me!" Beast Boy said. "Watch me go over there and woo her with my 'charms'!" he said slyly. He walked over towards Raven, who was sitting on a bench having a pizza with a juice box next to her.

"Only I wont fall on my butt like Robin did!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Shut up, punk!" Robin said with fury in his mask.

Beast Boy walked to Raven and gave her "the look", which was trying to look older, mature, and sexy.

"Hey baby… mind if I join you?" he said.

A black aura surrounded Raven's hand as she lifted it up. She shot a beam at Beast Boy, sending him flying across the school yard. He hit off a tree, then slid all the way down.

"I guess Guradians have the ability to pull PRANKS!" Beast Boy said, staring down Pud, who was laughing with Robin and Cyborg.

Sitting under another tree, Starfire was having a weird, alien snack in a little lunch box she brought her. Robin began to get light headed.

"Hey Pud!" He said. "Can you do me a favor?"

Pud glanced at Robin for a moment. "You want me to read Starfire's mind and find out what kind of boys she goes for."

"Yeah, exactly! Can you do it?"

"No problem."

Starfire looked her lunch up and down. "OH, WONDERFUL GLARFNAR MEAT! HOW I LOVE YOU SO!" She imagined herself hugging and kissing a large slab of Glarfnar meat.

"Well Pud!" said an impatient Robin.

"… IS SHE ON SOME KIND OF MEDICATION!" Pud shouted.

Beast Boy walked over towards Cyborg, Robin, and Pud.

"Pud, you freakin' liar! Now I'm REALLY gonna cream you!" he shouted, rolling up his sleeves. Pud squinted his eyes and Beast Boy stopped in his tracks yet again. He looked over at Raven, then back at his friends. "Hey guys! Watch me get that blue chick's number!" he said as he ran off.

"Uh… didn't he just go over there not too long ago.. and got zapped into a tree?" Cyborg asked.

"Heh heh heh! Yeah… I can also make him forget things that happened moments ago." Pud laughed.

Beast boy walked over to Raven, who was reading a book this time. "Hey baby… mind if I join you?" He asked with his suave look on his face.

"…Didn't we just go through this?" Raven asked, puzzled. "Huh?" Beast Boy said as he scratched his head."

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" Raven yelled as she shot Beast Boy with yet another energy beam. This time, Beast Boy knocked that same tree he hit the last time over.

"Why'd she hit me… I thought she liked me…" Beast Boy muttered with stars in his eyes. Robin, Cyborg, and Pud walked over to Beast Boy. A small electric wave shot out from Pud's head over to Beast Boy's. B.B. jumped up and looked around, then looked at Raven yet again.

"There's that hot gothic chick! I'm gonna go over there and get her number!" B.B. said as he ran over towards Raven.

Robin held his mouth with his hand, trying not to bust out laughing. Cyborg had a huge kool aid grin on his face as he watched Beast Boy run over towards Raven.

"Pud, you are an evil, evil man." Cyborg said with a huge smile on his face. In the background, Beast Boy could be seen flying through the air, followed by another black beam. The boys walked over to the now unconscience Beast Boy, who laid on top of the tree he knocked over.

"Hey Pud… what else can you do?" Robin asked.

Another electric wave emited from Pud's head to Beast Boy's head. "Well, I can make him think that he and Raven went on a date last night." Pud responded.

Beast Boy jumped to his feet, then looked over at Raven. "Hey, there's that hot chick I went out with last night! I'm gonna go talk to her! Maybe she wants to go out again tonight!" He said as he ran YET AGAIN towards Raven.

Once again, Robin and Cyborg were laughing. "You know, for a dude who plays a lot of pranks, you sure don't smile very much!" Cyborg said.

"I'm smiling on the inside." Pud responded.

"DUCK!" Robin shouted. He, Pud, and Cyborg dropped to the ground as Beast Boy was sent flying there way. This time, he crashed into a wall.

"Well, we should probably run for dear life now." Pud said as he started to hop away as fast as he could. "What for?" Cyborg asked. Pud stopped then turned around.

"Because you see, my powers have two drawbacks. One, the effects eventually wears off… and two… the subject will recall EVERYTHING that was done to him."

Robin and Cyborg turned around to see a VERY angry Beast Boy, in the form of a Rhino, charging at them. The boys shouted, then took off running as fast as they could.

**At the end of school…**

All the kids of Jump Middle School were leaving the school, glad to be going home. Robin was standing outside by the steps as Cyborg approached him.

"Man Robin! BB was PISSED at lunch!" Cyborg laughed.

"Haha! Yeah, I know!" Robin said with a smile.

"So… you think we should walk home without him? Cyborg asked.

"Actually Cyborg… I'm waiting to walk him with Starfire."

"OOooohh… ditching your boys for a girl… I see how you…"

"See how I'm what, Cyborg?"

"OH NO! HERE COMES THE SCHOOL BULLY!"

"YOU DON'T MEAN…?"

Storming out of the school… was a young Slade. He was pushing kids around, some even forking over what little money they had. Slade walked over to Robin and Cyborg.

"Give me your money… before I pound your faces in." He demanded.

"What! NO! GET LOST, METAL FACE!" Robin shouted.

"Robin… cool it… I don't think you wanna be pickin' fights with this guy…" Cyborg said. He leaned in to whisper something to Robin. _"Dude… he should be in high school, but he keeps getting held back! Even the teachers are afraid of him!"_

"SO!" Robin shouted.

"Are you gonna give me your money, or am I going to just take it from you?" Slade asked.

"WHY DON'T YOU TAKE THIS INSTEAD?" Robin shouted as he lunged at Slade. Slade side-stepped Robin, then dropped his elbow down on Robin's head, knocking him out. Robin lied on the ground, unconscience, as Cyborg watched in amazement. Slade looked down at Robin, then back at Cyborg.

"Now, will you cooperate, or will you end up like your friend?" Slade asked.

Cyborg handed Slade all his money with a huge smile on his face.

Slade took the money, then walked off. "Thank you. Hopefully tomorrow we wont have any… misunderstandings…"

Cyborg shook his head with that same smile on his face. Once Slade was gone, Cyborg picked Robin up and put him over his shoulders. Starfire came out a few moment's later.

"Hi! Is Robin sleeping?" She asked.

"Yeah… lets just say peer pressure knocked him out." Cyborg said

"Then let us all walk home together!" Starfire said with a smile.

And so, Cyborg, Starfire, and an unconscience Robin walked home from a long day at school… When suddenly, a green rhino busted through the doors, then reverted back into Beast Boy.

"ROBIN! CYBORG! PUD! WHERE ARE YOU?"

**OK guys, that's about it for now… what did you think? Please R&R, and don't be too mean, ok? Kinda slow, but next chapter, I'll up the pace.**


	2. One Fine Friday

Before I start this one, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed! This story seriously got more reviews than my very first fan Fic. This is actually a fan fic that ive been drawing for a couple months now, but see, I don't know of any fan fic sites where I can post my drawings, so I had to turn it into writing… which wasn't an easy task (If you know where I can post fan fic drawings, please email me… my email is in my profile… not the one I use for display). If you'd like to see how I draw, email me and ill send u the cartoon version of this fan fic. Its actually called Preteen Titans, but I noticed that was used a lot on here, so I changed the name to Lil Titans.

To the person who said, "Make this story a Raven/Beast Boy pairing… I'm really, REALLY sorry, but I'm not the pairing type of writer. But wouldn't you rather see Cyborg with Raven?

Raven Zinthos for telling me that Raven has Violet hair and grey skin… my bad! Ok, on to the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

**(SKIT)**

Young Starfire and Young Raven are playing cards in a plain like area. Suddenly, Young Robin approached them, NAKED, with a towel around his neck.

"Hey, have you girls seen Beast Boy? Were susposed to go swimming together." Robin said.

Starfire and Raven looked at Robin, wide eyed.

"I saw him over by the riverbank…" Raven said, breaking the silence.

"OK, cool! Thanks!" Robin said. He ran off into the bushes and towards the river. Star and Raven watched as he disappeared, then looked at each other.

"That didn't phase me one bit. But I have this strange feeling it'll give me nightmares when I'm older…" Raven said.

**(END)**

Friday afternoon… school had just let out, and all the kids were on their way home. Two teenagers sat in a large brown van, parked around the corner. Thunder and Lightning sat in the van, watching all the kids walk home.

"This is it, brother! Are you ready!" Lightning said, laughing in between words.

"Um… do we have to do this… It doesn't seem right…" Thunder said, quietly.

"Of course! Its not like were doing anything illegal… just having some fun!" Lightning responded.

"Well… ok… as long as were not going to hurt the kids."

Lightning started the van and began driving down the street. Robin and Cyborg walked home with each other, talking among themselves.

"Ok brother… there on your side… put on the mask, then let me do the talking." Lightning said.

"Yes brother…" Thunder responded. He put on a mask, then rolled down his window. Lightning ducked down and cleared his throat, getting ready to talk. The van pulled up next to Robin and Cyborg. They both looked over as Thunder popped his head out the window, wearing a Michael Jackson mask.

"Hi boys! You wanna go for a ride! Would you like to come play with me?" Lightning yelled from inside the van, with a disguised voice.

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other, then screamed as they took off running down the street.

Thunder and Lightning began to laugh like crazy.

"YOU WERE RIGHT BROTHER! THAT WAS FUN!" Thunder said.

"I TOLD YOU YOU WOULD LIKE IT!" Lightning said. "Come on! Lets go find someone else to scare!"

The big brown fan began driving around. They drove for about 5 minutes until they spotted Beast Boy.

"Target sighted." Lightning said. "He's on my side. Give me the mask, brother!"

Thunder gave Lightning the mask, then drove up to Beast Boy. Lightning rolled down his window.

"Huh?" Beast Boy said as he looked over at the van. He freaked out when he saw Lightning with the mask on.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS MICHAEL JACKSON!" He shouted. He turned into a cheetah and began to run away.

Thunder and Lightning began to cry from laughing so hard. "THE FUNNY THING WAS, I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO PUT THE MASK ON!" Lightning shouted.

Starfire was floating down the sidewalk on the other side.

"Brother look! Think this will work on a girl?" Thunder asked.

"I don't know… but theres only one way to find out!" Lightning responded as he moved over to the side of the sidewalk where Starfire was floating.

He handed Thunder the mask, and Thunder rolled down his window.

"Hey little girl!" Lightning said inside the van in his disguised voice. "Want some candy!"

Starfire looked over at the van, then screamed at the top of her voice. The then ran over and kicked the van, which sent it flying across town. The van landed in the park, upside down. Thunder and Lightning had stars in their eyes as they sat in the van.

"Hey brother… lets not play pranks anymore…" Thunder said.

"O…Kay…" Lightning muttered. "I cant… feel my … legs…"

**Back across town…**

Pud hopped along the sidewalk going home. Slade stood against a tree as he watched his next target hop around.

"Hey, fatty." Slade called out. "Give me $10 and I wont beat you to a bloody pulp."

Pud looked over at Slade for a second, not stopping at all. He then looked back in front of him.

"Saving up for those singing lessons, huh Slade?" Pud asked.

Slade became wide eyed. "HOW'D YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT! I'LL GIVE YOU $10 TO KEEP THAT INFORMATION TO YOURSELF!"

"Done." Pud said as he continued hopping.

Slade looked around to make sure no one was looking. "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN AWAY CRYING, YOU LITTLE WIMP!" He shouted at Pud.

**Meanwhile…**

Robin and Cyborg finally stopped running long enough to catch their breath. "Did we lose him?" Robin asked.

"I don't know… I was too scared to look back!" Cyborg responded.

"HEY!"

Robin and Cyborg turned around to see a bigger kid standing behind them. He had freakles and red hair.

"How much money you guys got?" He asked.

"I've got a dollar fifty." Robin responded.

"And ive got two dollars… I didn't buy dessert at lunch." Said Cyborg.

"Good. Give it to me before I beat you both up!" The kid said.

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other.

"Cyborg… lets…"

"No Robin… just give him what you got and we can get out of here…"

Robin gave in and reach into his pockets.

"NO! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK YOUR DOING?" Beast Boy shouted.

He returned to his original form to stop Robin and Cyborg. He got in between the three.

"You guys cant just give your money to the first person who asks for it! Don't forget that Slade is the designated bully around here! This guy is probably just a nobody!" Beast Boy said.

The Red Haired kid tapped BB on the shoulder. When he turned around, the kid uppercutted him, sending him flying upwards, then face first on the ground.

"I don't know who this Slade guy is, but I'M gonna be the bully around here… HUH?" The kid looked around to see Robin and Cyborg had already gotten away. The kid growled. "GRRR! I'll catch those two later!"

He then looked over to see Starfire and Terra playing catch. The kid shot an evil grin as he walked over to them.

"Hey… what are you girls doing?" he asked.

Terra glanced at the boy, then looked back at Starfire. "Playing catch. Leave us alone." She responded.

The kid ran in the middle of the girls and grabbed the ball out of the air.

"Hey! That was not very nice!" Starfire shouted.

"Fine! I'll just take this off your hands and go! Later losers!" The kid laughed as he walked away.

"HEY! GIVE ME MY BALL BACK!" Terra shouted.

Soon, the red headed kid was out of sight. Starfire and Terra watched the scene in amazement.

"I thought we females were immune to the bullyism…" Starfire said.

"…Blame it on the sexual revolution…" Terra said.

A few hours later, Beast Boy had gathered Starfire, Terra, Raven, Robin, and Cyborg together to talk about the new threat.

"OK PEOPLE! THIS IS SERIOUS! THERE'S A NEW BULLY IN TOWN THAT'S THREATENING OUR LIVELIHOODS! ONE BULLY IS OK, BUT TWO! THAT'S JUST PLAIN WRONG! ITS LIKE PAYING DOUBLE TAXES! ITS WRONG! I SAY WE ALL TEAM UP, GET A SUPER HERO TEAM GOING… AND.. UM…"

Beast Boy reached into his back pocket and pulled out a large piece of paper, then looked it over.

"You wrote it DOWN?" Raven said.

"Hey, it's a long speech!" Beast Boy said, not looking up from his paper.

"… Why don't we just tell Slade that someone else is stealing his job…" Raven said to the others.

Beast Boy looked up from his paper. "Or we can just tell Slade that someone is threatening his job!" he said with a HUGE grin.

Across the park, Slade had a kid face down in the dirt as he counted a handful of bills with his foot on the poor kid's head.

"Thank you… you rich boys are always so easy to… negotiate with." Slade responded.

"HEY SLADE!" Robin shouted.

He glanced over his shoulder to see the "Preteen Titans" running up to him.

"Robin… so you formed a little gang to take me on I see?" Slade said.

"No man! There's a new bully in town stealing people's stuff!" Cyborg said.

"WHAT?" Slade shouted with anger in his eye. He was so made he dropped his fistful of dollars.

"You know, you're the designated bully around here, so we thought you had to be told!" Beast Boy said.

"Why that trespassing little… I'LL KILL HIM!" Slade shouted as he took off running across the park.

The Titans watched the scene, wide eyed.

"Wow… he's taking this quite seriously, isn't he?" Terra said.

"… We should evacuate the surrounding homes." Cyborg said.

The Titans took off running after him. They eventually caught up with him. The red headed kid was spotted in a field a few yards in front of them, where a small brick wall separated it from the sidewalk.

"LOOK! THERE HE IS!" Beast Boy shouted.

"THAT'S HIM! HE'S DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! D-E-D! DEAD!" Slade shouted back.

The red headed kid was picking on another little kid.

"I-I-I only have about 50 cents…" The small kid cried.

"GOD ENOUGH! GIVE IT TO ME BEFORE I TAKE YOUR HEAD AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR BUTT!" the red headed kid said.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared over the bully and the little kid.

"Huh?" The bully said as he looked upwards to see Slade flying at them. He ran, jumped off the brick wall, and had his sights set on the bully. And it was on! Slade was beating the high, holy crap out of the red headed kid.

Each of the Titans leaned against the wall, watching the fight.

"Man, I feel sorry for that bully." Robin said.

"I feel sorry for the little kid in the middle…" Cyborg said.

The fight went on for a few more minutes. Each Titan continued to watch. Robin decided to make general conversation.

"You know, that kid is pretty big. You think Slade can handle him?" He said. Before anyone can answer, the red headed kid was sent flying towards the wall. The Titans screamed and ran to different sides of it. The bully went clear through it and landed in the street. He quickly got back up and ran back at Slade with the look of rage in his face. The Titans ran back to the wall and went back to watching the fight in amazement.

"WHOA! THAT WAS SOME PUNCH!" Robin shouted excitedly.

"Dude, that was nothing… you should make Raven mad one of these days." Beast Boy said, looking at Robin.

10 more minutes went by, and everyone was still watching the fight.

"This is pointless." Raven said. "I'm going home." She began to float away. Terra and Starfire were also getting board.

"I wish to do something else. This brutal confrontation is too much for me." Starfire said. The boys weren't listening. They were into the fight that was taking place in front of them.

"Slade is quite the fighter. Notice how he uses his punches sparingly?" Robin said.

"Sparingly, yet very effective! They cause extreme damage when they connect." Cyborg responded.

"Whereas his opponent goes for the more quantitative approach… the complete opposite." Beast Boy said.

"Yes. He just wails away at Slade, as if hoping one hit will go through… NOT good." Robin said.

"Agreed." Cyborg said.

Terra turned to the boys and gave them disguised looks. "HOW THE HECK DO YOU NOTICE THOSE THINGS! IT LOOKS LIKE TWO BOYS BEATING THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF EACH OTHER!" she shouted.

The boys looked at her for a minute, then back at the fight.

"Terra's Knowledge of pugilistic artisty is embarrassingly trite…" Robin said.

"Agreed." Cyborg and Beast Boy said in unison.

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!" Terra shouted.

**ANOTHER 10 MINUTES LATER…**

The fight was still going on. The boys still absorbed in the battle that was taking place right in front of them. Terra was beginning to get irritated.

"LOOK AT THOSE THREE!" She said to Starfire. "THEIR SO INTO THIS YOU CAN PRACTICALLY SEE DROOL HANGING FROM THEIR MOUTHS!"

Beast Boy did in fact have drool hanging from his mouth and he made that long moaning noise as he watched the fight. **(You know what I'm talking about… from the episode, "Mad Mod"… only without the spirals in his eyes.)**

Terra shook her head in disbelief. "IS THIS WHAT OUR WORLD IS COMING TO? WHERE BOYS JUST WATCH VIOLENCE AND GET A KICK OUT OF IT! WHAT DO PEOPLE SEE IN THIS!"

"Terra…" Starfire said. "Remember when our new foe stole your ball?"

Terra blinked. She then jumped on the wall. "THAT'S IT SLADE! KICK HIS BUTT! COME ON, USE THE LEFT HOOK! THE LEFT, SLADE! YEAH, THERE YOU GO! WOOOO! GET HIM, BABY!"

"Uh…" Starfire said.

Finally, the red headed kid was laid out on the ground, unconsicene. Slade picked him up and threw him in a pile of trash cans.

"That's right you piece of crap! I catch you in MY town again and I'll KILL YOU!" Slade shouted. He then dusted his self off and walked back to the group. "Here's all the stuff he took. Here's someone's ball."

"MY BALL! THANK YOU SLADE!" Terra shouted happily as she took her ball back.

He handed Robin a large sack.

"Here's all the money he took too. You'll have to redistribute this." Slade said. He then walked away. "First the school yard… then the city… then the world… and I'll take down ANYONE who gets in my way." Slade said to himself. "Now… I've gotta get home and have my snack before cartoons come on."

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, and Starfire all watched as Slade walked away into the beautiful afternoon.

"Well… that was nice of our bully to return everyone's belongings!" Starfire said happily.

"Psh… you know he's just gonna take it back tomorrow… so I wouldn't get too comfortable." Robin said.

"By the way…" Beast Boy said. "What ever happened to that little kid that the red haired kid was picking on before Slade showed up?"

"Good question… Cyborg said.

A small hand emerged from underground where the fight took place. It began to twitch around. "Call… 9..1..1.."

**End of Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it! **


	3. Raging Robin

Hi everybody! Thank you once again for your support! Before I start, I wanna get this off my chest… NO MORE about the whole Raven colors thing! I messed up! I admit it! Sue me! Geez! Ok, on to the next chappie!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. Wish I did thought. Cuz I would put me in there and I'd be kickin some serious rump!

**(SKIT)**

Cyborg and Beast Boy walked down the street talking about a game on Gamestation. Not far behind them, Terra and Raven walked as well. Terra tilted her head to the side as she watched Beast Boy.

"Hmm… I wonder why Beast Boy is green…" she said. Raven simply put her hood on. "Do you know why, Raven?" Terra asked her.

"No… What in Azarath makes you think I know?" Raven responded.

"Well… you two are LOVERS, aren't you?" Terra said.

Raven's eyes suddenly turned red with anger.

"… And that's how you beat Level 32!" Cyborg said as he folded his arms.

Beast Boy smiled brightly. "Cool! Now I'll be able to…"

Suddenly, Terra, who was fiercely tossed by Raven, hit Beast Boy dead on. The two of them went flying into a nearby tree. Cyborg watched the scene wide eyed. "Uh… what was that about?"

**(END)**

After the battle with Slade and the red-haired kid, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, and Starfire all began to walk home together. Robin was estatic.

"Man, what a fight! Seeing that makes me want to train to be a fighter too!" He said happily.

"Oh please." Terra said as she rolled her eyes.

"What!" Robin said with a sneer.

"The last thing we need around here is yet ANOTHER wannabe tough guy!" She said back.

"I'm different!" Robin shouted. "I'll fight to protect! Not to bully! For truth… justice… and the American way!"

"Ok Superman." Cyborg said.

Robin ran ahead of the others. "I'll go home right now and start training with Batm—I MEAN with my dad!"

Starfire jumped up and down and started clapping. "Glorious! Let us celebrate our friend's new commitment!" she said excitedly.

"…Let's not…" Beast Boy said.

Cyborg, being Cyborg, decided to lighten the mood. "WHO WANTS TO PLAY A GAME OF ULTIMATE STANKBALL?" He shouted.

"I DO! I DO!" Beast Boy and Starfire said in unison.

The next day, Robin trained in the gym at Wayne Manor. He used the pair of boxing gloves he got for his birthday.

"_I'll be so strong, I'll be able to take on Slade or that one bully, or anyone!"_ He thought as he happily trained.

Yes, it was a yet another beautiful Saturday afternoon. Outside, Beast Boy walked around, enjoying his afternoon.

"Dude! Today is a great day for…"

"YOU! GIVE ME YOUR MONEY! NOW!" came a voice from behind.

Beast Boy was suddenly frozen in his tracks. His skin even went from green to a sky blue like color. **(His skin is GREEN, right!)**

"T-That voice… it cant be…" Beast Boy muttered. He quickly whipped around to find The Red Haired kid yet again, staring him down. B.B. took a step back.

"B-B-But I thought… Slade…"

"Relax." Came another voice.

B.B. turned to see Slade with the red haired kid. "I am just training my new 'apprentice'." Slade said.

"Apprentice?" B.B. said, confused.

Slade handed B.B. a card, then turned to his apprentice. "Your approach is getting better. Now, on the next kid, I want you to focus more on physical appearance rather than verbal."

Beast Boy watched as the two of them walked away together. "Sometimes, the right appearance, stance, eye contact, etc, has a more profound effect on the victim rather than a loud voice…"

Beast Boy blinked with confusion, then looked at the card Slade gave him.

"_**Bully Training 101 in progress. Had this been an actual 'confrontation', you would have been required to hand over all valuables. We apologize for any inconvenience. Have a nice day."**_

Slade and the red haired kid (You know what? We'll just call him "Tommy") stood under a tree. Tommy took a seat, folding his legs, as he watched Slade.

"Bullying, like any other art form, must be executed with great care. Too much excessive force and the victim may go into permanent hiding after the first shake down. Too little force and you are in danger of not being taken seriously, jeopardizing any future repeat attempts." Slade explained.

"I see… so there's more to this craft than I first thought…" Tommy said.

Slade reached into a nearby backpack and pulled out some books. "Now here is some bully reading material. They should give you a better understanding of the career you have chosen to follow."

Tommy took the books, then followed as Slade lead him to an area where you could see a perfect view of the city.

"EVERYTHING as far as the eye can see is my territory. It took me MONTHS to acquire such a huge victim base. With lots of hard work perhaps one day you too can acquire something similar." Slade said as he pointed at the city.

"As far as the eye can see… impressive…" Tommy said as he looked at the city.

"Yes… well they're be more if those damn skyscrapers didn't block the view. I plan on having them demolished in the near future."

_**In the city…**_

Robin took a walk outside, determined to find a sparring partner. He was anxious to try out his new boxing gloves. What he found was an unsuspecting Beast Boy, sitting against a tree, taking a nap. A HUGE smile shot across Robin's face as he quietly walked over to Beast Boy. Without warning, Robin punched Beast Boy in the side of the head. B.B. fell over, shocked. He jumped to his feet to see Robin standing there in his boxing gloves. B.B. turned into a Rhino and started to chase Robin.

"I WAS ONLY TESTING THEM!" Robin shouted back.

Robin was able to elude Beast Boy as he hid in a bush. He poked his head out to make sure the coast was clear.

"Phew… that was close…" He said. Robin noticed that he was in Cyborg's neighborhood. "Hey! Cyborg! Maybe he's got some training robots at his house!" Robin ran to Cy's house, then knocked on the door.

Cyborg opened the door. He was wearing a belt of tools and a visor on his head. "Yo! Robin!" He said. The two of them gave each other dab.

"Whats up Cyborg!" Robin said.

"Not too much. Just making some cool new gear!" Cy said excitedly.

"Cool! So, you got any of those training robots?" Robin asked.

"Yeah…well my dad does. But what do you need with one of those?" Cy answered.

"Well I wanna do some training. The only thing I've done so far was use a punching bag… then I kinda sucker punched Beast Boy earlier."

Cyborg began busting up laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN, THAT'S HILARIOUS! But seriously Robin, you should take it easy on B.B. You know that boy get's picked on on a daily basis."

"I know. I thought he would be used to it by now. I mean, its not like he has any major injuries or something…"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Beast Boy walked around the park, dazed. "…what's my name again?"

_**Back at Cyborg's house…**_

Cyborg took Robin inside his laboratory. He showed Robin a floating spherical like robot that had two arms that hung from its sides. Boxing gloves were put at the end of the arms. The sphere had a large black shell that covered the sensors that served as its "eyes".

"This is my dad's pride and joy. It's the only fighting robot we have. We rent this bad boy out to professional boxers for training purposes." Cyborg said.

"That's cool… but it's kinda high, don't ya think?" Robin said.

The robot did in fact hover a few feet over the short Cyborg and Robin.

"Hmm… let me fix that." Cyborg said. He walked to the end of the lab, then came back with a large stool.

"Here ya go. Knock yourself out… not literally though." Cy said.

"… Your kidding, right?" Robin said as he stared at the stool.

"You got any better ideas?"

"Can't you make this thing hover lower to the ground!"

"Yo! Weren't you listening! I said my dad made this thing for PROFESSIONAL boxers! Not little kids!"

"Can't you put some damn legs on it so I can have something to hit!"

Cyborg got annoyed, then walked away. "I'll be in my workshop. Call me if you have something IMPORTANT to tell me…"

Robin groaned, then climbed on the stool, then took a swing at the robot. The robot however, just nimbly floated backwards. Robin shook his head, then climbed off the stool, picked it up, then moved it closer to the robot. He climbed back up on the stool and swung, but the robot simply floated backwards again. This process went on for at least 20 minutes.

"This is so STUPID!" Robin said after the 30th attempt.

Robin climbed back on the stool. This time he didn't take a swing. "Ok you stupid robot! If you want a piece of me, come and get it!" he shouted. But the robot just hovered there, as if waiting for Robin to swing again. Robin finally broke, then swung, but the robot moved back yet again.

"I hate technology…" Robin complained as he jumped off the stool.

Robin moved the stool closer and climbed back up top to repeat his swing tactic. The result was the same. That was it. Robin got so annoyed that he jumped off the stool, picked the stool up, but instead of moving it closer to the robot, he jumped up and swung the stool, shattering the robot in to millions of pieces. Robin then let out a sigh of relief, then walked into the work room where Cyborg was.

Cy was wearing protection goggles and using a blow torch on some new invention.

"Cyborg! Hey Cyborg… you got anymore of those fighting robots?" Robin shouted.

Cyborg looked over his shoulder.

"Huh? No, we don't… why!" he said. There was silence. "Oh no… YOU DIDN'T!"

Cyborg turned off his blow torch, then dropped all his tools as he jumped from his seat and ran into the lab. He saw the debris from the fighting robot that Robin shattered. Cyborg screamed.

"YOU… YOU… YOU DESTROYED IT!" Cyborg shouted.

"Yeah. Now who will I spar with?" Robin asked.

Cyborg turned to Robin with anger and fire in his eyes. "DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH THAT ROBOT COSTS IN PARTS! MY DAD IS GOING TO BLOW AN ARTERY WHEN HE FINDS THIS OUT! HE'LL TAKE THIS OUT OF MY ALLOWANCE… AND OUT OF MY BUTT!"

"Wow Cyborg… your pretty pissed off…" Robin said.

"YOU'RE DAMN SKIPPY I'M PISSED OFF!" Cyborg shouted.

Robin smiled. "WANNA SPAR!"

A vein could be seen popping out of the human side of Cyborg's head. Robin ran out of Cyborg's house, followed by an array of sonic blasts from Cyborg's arm.

Robin walked through the park a few minutes later. "Wow, Cyborg was pretty pissed. Glad I got out of there… I don't know why he was so mad though. His whole family are geniuses. Not like they cant make another fighting robot. He just needs some time to calm down. I'm sure he's forgotten all about this whole incident already…"

_**Back at Cyborg's house…**_

Cyborg was on his built-in phone, with his face still red from anger.

"HELLO, POLICE! WE'VE HAD SOME PROPERTY VANDELIZED…"

_**Back at the park…**_

Robin continued to walk around.

"Friend! How are you?" Robin turned around to see Starfire behind him. Robin went into goofy mode as when he always sees Starfire.

"Would you like to do the playing thing!" she asked.

"S-s-sure…" Robin said.

"Ok! What would you like to play? How about dolls?"

"Dolls? No way! That's boring!"

"No it isn't! Come on!" Starfire said as she pulled Robin's arm. She lead him over to her little play area, where a doll house and a pile of dolls sat on the ground. She handed Robin a male doll.

"Ok… You will be Mr. Newman, and I will be Mrs. Newman. We just got married and now…"

And so, Robin was forced to play dolls with Starfire. After a while, Robin, still wearing his boxing gloves, broke the male doll. Starfire gasped as she covered her mouth.

"YOU BROKE MY DOLLY!" she shouted.

"Don't worry! I'll fix it!" Robin said. But he only ended up breaking it even more. This enraged Starfire.

"Lets do something else, Star… playing with dolls is boring." Robin said.

"… NO IT ISNT… IT DEVELOPS RESPONSIBILITY!" Starfire said, her eyes turning bright green.

Robin crossed his arms. "No it doesn't. That's just something girls say because they know they cant do man things, so they play dolls as an excuse."

Starfire rolled up her sleeves. "THOSE ARE FIGHTING WORDS, BUDDY!"

Robin once again wore a grin on his face. "Wanna spar?" He jumped into a fighting stance.

Starfire began firing her starbolts at Robin. He jumped back and charged at Starfire and threw a punch, which connected with her hed. Starfire went down, unconscience, with her eyes in spirals.

Robin watched Starfire on the ground for a few minutes. "… Um, I think I might have over did it a little bit…Star… STARFIRE!"

Robin shook her to try to wake her, but it was no good. Starfire was out cold. Robin suddenly got a thought. _"If she's knocked out… then ill have to give her… mouth to mouth!"_

He climbed over Star, his heart pumping a thousand times per second and sweat rolling down his face. He was half an inch from connecting with Starfire's beautiful lips, until she started groaning. He quickly jumped up and ran off. "OH MAN! IF ANYONE SEES THAT, THEYRE GONNA CALL RAPE! I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!"

A few minutes later, Beast Boy walked around with the top of his had bandaged up from the sucker punch from earlier. He caught a glimpse of the unconscience Starfire. He gasped and ran to her side.

"OMIGOSH! STAR! STARFIRE! ARE YOU OK! WHO DID THIS TO YOU? WAS IT SLADE!" Beast Boy panicked.

Starfire began to mutter something in Tamaranian. Beast Boy began to listen close. "A bird knocked you out? What!" It was then that it hit Beat Boy like a ton of bricks. "…ROBIN!"

_**An hour later…**_

Cyborg was desparately trying to fix the fighting robot that was brutally destroyed by Robin, til there was a knock on the door. Cyborg quickly went to answer it.

"I swear if that's Robin, he's getting a sonic blast to the face!" he said. He opened the door, and Beast Boy and a woosy Starfire stood there.

"Hey Cy, have you seen Robin?" Beast Boy asked. "Hey suckerpunched me and knocked poor Starfire out!"

Starfire then spoke in Tamaran again.

"WHAT!" Cyborg said. "That jerk destroyed one of my robots a little while ago, then took off!"

Starfire finally came to her sences. "We must find our dangerous friend and give him the teaching of a lesson!" she said.

The three of them took off running down the side walk. "Theres no telling which poor kid will be his next victim!" Beast Boy shouted.

_**Back at the park…**_

Robin through a punch. His arm when right through Pud's blob like body. "Darn it, Pud! This isn't working!" Robin shouted.

It was then where Robin heard something behind some bushes. "What's that… I'll be right back, Pud!"

Robin ran over and took a peek into the bushes. Raven was sitting in deep meditation.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

"_YES! It's Raven! She'll fight with me! And this time, I'm not taking ANY chances!"_ Robin thought.

He quickly ran to town and in a costume shop. He came out a moment later dressed exactly like Beast Boy. Died green hair, same clothes… only difference is he kept his mask on.

He looked at himself in a pocket sized mirror. "Yes! This is perfect! Now Raven will want to beat the crap out of me just by LOOKING at me!"

Robin dashed back to the park, and leaped over the bushes where Raven was meditating.

Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion, Zin…"

"HEY BABY!" Robin shouted.

Raven opened one of her eyes and caught a view of the disguised Robin.

"It's me! Beast Boy… the LOVE MACHINE! Here to give you some good lovin!"

Raven stared at Robin as if he were crazy. "Wanna go to the movies… and hold hands, baby?" Robin continued. Still, Raven didn't budge.

"_Something's not right…" _Robin thought. _"Let's see… what's something Beast Boy would say…"_

"How bout we go to the club and get FUNNNKAY!" Robin said with a huge grin. Raven still stared at him.

"_This is SOOOO not working…" _Robin thought.

Suddenly, Beast Boy popped his head in the bushes. "Hey Raven, have you seen…"

Robin and Beast Boy stared at each other for a minute. Robin then broke into a mad dash through the bushes. Raven and Beast Boy stared at the scene for a moment.

"I think Robin has been in the special herbs with Mad Mod…" Raven said.

Cyborg and Starfire joined them in the bushes. They all explained the situation to Raven.

"… So he took off after destroying your father's robot? That idiot! What was he thinking!" Raven said.

"Yeah! My dad is gonna be SO pissed when he gets home!" Cyborg said.

"Then he knocked me out and left me to rot like a Tamaranian sewer slug!" Starfire cried.

"…That jerk…" Raven said.

"HE SUCKER PUNCHED ME AND ALMOST GAVE ME A CONCUSSION!" Beast Boy shouted.

Raven stared at Beast Boy for a second. Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time in her life, Raven dropped to the ground, LAUGHING! The bushes surrounding them began to get engulfed by Raven's sudden burst of laughter, then exploded. Cyborg and Starfire were a little scared by this, while Beast Boy crossed his arms and looked away, annoyed.

Raven finally got control of herself. "… None of you say that." She said solemnly.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park, Pud watched Robin as he shadow boxed. Robin (now out of his Beast Boy disguise and back to his normal self) was obviously upset because he couldn't find a sparring partner. Pud closed his eyes, then opened them again.

"… Hey Robin. Have you ever seen a lynch mob?" Pud said.

"Huh?" Robin said as he looked at Pud. The two of them peeked into some nearby bushes to see Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven looking around, each of them holding a garden tool.

"They're looking for YOU. And it doesn't take a mind reader to see that they are EXTREMELY pissed." Pud continued.

"Looking for me? Why? What did I do to get them so mad?" Robin said. Pud looked at him. "It also doesn't take a mind reader to see that your gonna have a LOT of enemies in your future."

"… We've gotta get out of here…" Robin said quietly.

The four mini titans looked around for Robin. "He could NOT have gone very far…" Beast Boy said.

"He's gonna need a plastic surgeon when I'm through with him!" Cyborg said.

Pud hopped along across the park, right past the others.

"Hey Pud! Have you seen Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nope." Pud answered as he kept hopping.

"Well if you see him, give us a shout, ok?"

"Sure, why not."

Pud was soon out of sight. He looked around to make sure that Beast Boy and the others where nowhere in view.

"Coast is clear." Pud said. Robin poked his head out from Pud's rubbery stomach. "Phew! That was close… now lets get out of here!"

Pud continued to hop. As Robin kept his head out. "HEY PUD, LOOK! I'M ROO! LETS GO STEAL SOME HONEY FROM THAT STUPID BEAR AND BOUNCE ALONGSIDE TIGGER!"

"You know, I can take you back to the others." Pud said in a reminding voice.

The two eventually arrived at the half wall with the huge gap in it where the Slade/Tommy fight took place. The two of them sat behind it, as if they were hiding out.

"I'd go over and apologize to them but… well… Pud… I'm… scared…" Robin said. "You scanned their thoughts, didn't you? What do they plan on doing to me when they find me?"

Pud looked at Robin. "I'd tell you, but the SHOCK would most likely kill you." Pud answered.

Then there was silence for a good five minutes. Robin finally broke it with a new plan.

"Ok, check this out, Pud… I'll wait for them to cool down, then I go over there and apologize to them… a deep, sincere apology. That way, no bloodshed will occur."

Pud looked at Robin again. "That's a good plan. But there's just one fatal flaw in it."

"What's that?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy's head appeared over the wall. "HE'S OVER HERE!" He shouted. Robin's hair stood straight up.

Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy surrounded Robin. He dropped to his knees as a last ditch effort.

"I am SO SORRY! I didn't mean to do what I did to you guys!" Robin cried.

"B.S.!" Cyborg shouted. "It's time to pluck me a birdie!"

"NO!" Starfire said. "Even though he did bad things to us, he is still our friend."

Robin jumped up and hugged Starfire. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" He said happily.

"But still…" Starfire continued. "A punishment is in order."

Robin gulped.

"Please wait here while we confer a proper punishment for you." Starfire said. She walked over to Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. They were all in a football like huddle. They talked amongst themselves for a few minutes. Suddenly, Cyborg popped out of the huddle.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A MISSLE STRIKE IS OUT OF THE QUESTION!" He shouted.

Robin began to sweat. Cyborg joined the huddle again.

The others came out of the huddle and walked over to Robin. Starfire put her hand on his shoulder.

"Robin. We have thought of an appropriate punishment." She said.

Beast Boy walked over to him. "For making your friends suffer, we will now tie you to a chair, duct tape your eyes open, and force you to watch EVERY episode of Mucha Lucha ever made!"

"No… no… no… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!" Robin shouted.

He dropped to the ground in hysterics. " PLEASE! ANYTHING LIKE THAT! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, JUST PUT A BULLET THROUGH MY BRAIN!"

Beast Boy crossed his arms as he and the others watched him in satisfaction. "See. Told you it would work!" B.B. said.

"I guess every dog has its day." Raven said.

"HEY! WHATS THAT SUSPOSED TO MEAN?"

Robin got off the ground and fiercely took his boxing gloves off. "Darn these stupid gloves! This is all because of them! I never should have put them on!" Robin ran, then threw the gloves as far as he could.

"I RELEASE THEE AND CAST YE OUT! BEGONE!" He shouted.

The gloves flew until they hit an unsuspecting paperboy doing his route. The paperboy was knocked off his bike and into the street, where a car, flying down the street, saw him and quickly swerved out of the way, hitting a fire hydrant. Water shot up from the fire hydrant as the man got out of his car seconds before the engine suddenly exploded.

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, and Pud watched the scene, wide eyed in amazement. Raven looked over at Robin. "I'm sure after that, you're a LOT safer to be around with."

**The End.**

**The end of yet another fun misadventure. I hope you all enjoyed. Please R&R! **


	4. A Raven Uprising

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been on summer vacation… but now I'm back to update! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans.

**(SKIT)**

Beast Boy and Pud hung out against a wall one fine afternoon.

"You have incredible powers, Pud… but you hardly use them. If I had your powers, I would take over the world!" Beast Boy said out of the blue.

"That's not true." Pud said as he glanced over at him. "If you had my powers, you would force all the world's greatest chefs to make you the biggest block of tofu ever made."

There was a long silence. "Oh yeah…" Beast Boy said, breaking the silence.

**(END)**

The school year had been a long one for our tiny heroes. Alas, one semester was about to end. The teacher stood before the class and handed them their report cards. Some were happy with the results… some were afraid to go home that day because of their results… while others just plain didn't care.

"Yo, B.B.! Check this out! Nothin' but A's and B's, baby!" Cyborg said happily.

"Heh… a few D's never hurt anyone before…" Beast Boy said, sweating. Cyborg put his large arm around his buddy. "Don't worry… next time." He said in a fake, consulting voice. Beast Boy looked to the other side of the class. "Hey! There's Raven! Let's see what she got!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy took a step, when suddenly, black auras began surrounding all the nearby desks.

"WHAT THE #$!" Raven shouted.

The desks all shot upwards and through the roof. All the frightened kids ran to the back of the class.

"Uh… actually, lets not…" Beast Boy said, wide eyed.

The teacher looked up at the 8 holes in the wall, then looked down at Raven. "Raven! After school, you and I need to have a SERIOUS talk!" she said.

"Damn right we do!" Raven shot back.

Cyborg whistled. "BUSTED!" He shouted.

A few hours later, school let out and all the kids piled out of the school, on their way home. All except Raven, who was stuck having a conference with the teacher. She picked up some papers off of her desk, then tapped them off the desk, organizing them. She then proceeded by putting her glasses on. Raven however, sat in a chair on the other side of the desk with her arms crossed and her right leg over her left.

"I'm glad we can have this talk, Raven. You seem to be a bright kid, but your grades don't reflect that. I can tell you the problem right now. It's your lack of participation. You've done very bad in group assignments and you don't seem to like hanging around with the other kids… well, except maybe Beast Boy. I hear you two make a really cute couple."

Raven's eyes shot open at that comment. Rage filled her body. As her eyes grew blood red, another pair of eyes emerged from over them. Raven jumped up on the Teacher's desk and into a fighting position. The teacher jumped up out of her seat and got into a fighting position as well.

"WATCH IT, GIRL! I WAS TWO TIME WINNER OF THE SENIOR GIRLS KARATE TOURNEY IN HIGH SCHOOL!" The teacher shouted.

**The Next Day…**

Robin was desperately shoving on his locker, trying to keep it from busting open, scattering all the things he stuffed inside it. Terra approached him.

"Hey, did you hear? Raven nearly got into a fight with her teacher yesterday!" She said.

"Really!" Robin said as he turned away from his locker. He continued shoving away at the locker. "Whoa, that's pretty serious…"

"Yep." Terra said. She walked over and pushed the locker with her free hand, until it made the clicking sound, meaning it was locked. The she held her books again. Robin smiled with satisfaction as the locker finally stayed closed. Robin and Terra began to walk down the crowded hall.

"I also heard she's going to be punished somehow." Terra said.

"Whoa… come on, lets get to class! This I've gotta see!" Robin said as he ran ahead.

"Wait, aren't you, Starfire, and I in a different class!" Terra called after him.

"IT'S A FAN FIC! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO MAKE SENCE!" Robin shouted back. Terra shrugged her shoulders. "… Works for me!"

Later that day, A great surprise was brought out upon the class. The Teacher brought in Raven, who was wearing a blue trench coat and a sash around her that said, "SCHOOL ATTENDANT".

The Teacher made her announcement. "Before you all go for lunch, I have an announcement. In order to teach Raven here the importance of participation AND respect for authority, I have made her the room monitor AND lunch server for this class. And she will hold those positions for as long as I see fit." She looked at Raven with satisfaction.

Raven, however, was embarrassed and annoyed at the same time. As always, she kept her emotions in check.

"_Teacher or not… the first one that laughs DIES!"_ She thought.

The Teacher continued. "I will be supervising Raven as she does her duties so as to ensure she doesn't abuse her position…"

Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened. Another teacher poked her head inside the classroom and looked around til she found the other teacher. "Beth! Clarissa brought over a couple bottles from her celler again! It's all in the teacher's lounge! You in?" she whispered.

"Beth"'s eyes lit up. "OF COURSE!" she said. She started towards the door and looked back at the Raven. "Raven, I'll leave you with the class. An IMPORTANT teacher's meeting just came up… I'll be back at the end of lunch…"

Raven and the frightened kids all watched Beth as she left the classroom. As the door came to a quiet close, the scared kids' sights went from the door to Raven. Raven watched the door as it closed, then looked back at the class.

"… Welcome to HELL on EARTH."

**Lunch Time**

The kids were all lined up in the cafeteria, as if they were standing in a dinner line in a prison. Raven stood behind the counter wearing a hair net. She scooped a giant spoonful of mashed potatoes and slammed them on a kid's plate.

"Here. And you better enjoy them. Now MARCH!" she said.

The boy looked at his food then walked away slowly. Another kid approached the area. "I don't like vegetables, Raven." He said.

Raven cocked her eyebrow. "You don't like vegetables, you say?" she said in a calm voice. "Well guess what, kid?" Raven grabbed another spoon and scooped a plateful of vegetables on the kid's plate. "YOU'RE GETTING VEGETABLES! AND LOTS OF 'EM! NOW GO SIT DOWN AND EAT! AND I WANT THAT PLATE CLEAN BY THE TIME I MAKE MY ROUNDS!"

A frightened little girl walked up to Raven's food line. "G-g-green peas m-make me sick…" she said.

Raven had a sad look on her face as she stared into the little girl's eyes. "Awww… really?" She said. The little girl nodded. Raven then leaned on the counter.

"Well… how about I beat you to a pulp instead?" she asked.

The little girl's eyes nearly buldged out of their sockets. "ILL TAKE THE PEAS! ILL TAKE THE PEAS!" She shouted.

Raven slammed a large portion of peas on the girl's plate. "That's a good girl! Enoy your meal."

Suddenly, the scared kids all began to scatter. Raven slammed her fists on the table. "OH, WHAT! NO ONE WANTS TO LINE UP FOR FOOD ALL OF A SUDDEN? YOU UNGRATEFUL BRATS! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THERE ARE STARVING KIDS IN OTHER COUNTRIES WHO WOULD KILL FOR FOOD LIKE THIS! LINE UP BEFORE I LEAP OVER THIS AND START HURTIN' PEOPLE!"

Black auras emerged from all around. All the kids quickly ran back in the lunch line with their trays and plates.

"That's what I thought!" Raven said. "I'm out of gravy, so your gonna have to eat those fries with peanut butter!"

Terra and Starfire sat at the other side of the classroom. Starfire, as usual, downed everything that was on her plate, while Terra watched Raven harassed one kid after the other. She shook her head. Starfire looked up from her plate to see the same thing.

"You're lactose intolerate you say! We'll too bad! Mac and cheese for you, buddy! And if I find so much as a noodle in that trash, you're gonna pick EVERY one out and eat it!" Raven shouted.

"It is good to see our friend getting into the spirit of the authority." Starfire said.

"It's more like you're damned if you do and damned if you don't…" Terra said.

**Back in the classroom**

Raven gathered all the kids and made them sit in the classroom. She stood at the front of the class.

"As class monitor, its my job to make sure proper discipline is maintained. So first things first… I want every boy in this room to get up here and give me fifty pushups."

"Glorious!" Starfire said happily.

"WHAT THE!" Beast Boy shouted.

All the girls cheered, but Beast Boy stood up on his desk. "WHAT IS THIS MADNESS! YOU CANT JUST GIVE ORDERS LIKE THAT! IT'S DISCRIMINATION! THERE IS NO WAY WERE GONNA PUT UP WITH THIS! RIGHT CLASS!"

"JUST DO IT!" all the girls shouted.

Every boy in the classroom walked to the front of the class, then dropped and gave all fifty pushups. Once done, Raven made another announcement.

"You girls can all go outside now. The boys will have to stay in and clean the floors with rags and comet."

The girls all cheered as they ran outside the classroom. Raven used her powers to drop buckets full of rags and Comet in front of the boys.

"Unless you want some bloodshed, I suggest getting to work." Raven said. She walked over to the teacher's desk and reclined in the chair.

The boys all scrubbed the floors, grumbling. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all cleaned with angered looks on their faces.

"This is UNBELIEVEABLE! First pushups and now floor cleaning! Meanwhile the girls get to go outside! There has GOT to be a way out of this!" Beast Boy complained. "Hey, I know! Robin! Cyborg! Why don't you two try to take control of things! I'm sure you can take Raven on!"

Cyborg looked up. "Man, have you flipped your green lid! That girl has POWERS!" Cyborg said. "I ain't goin' anywhere NEAR her!"

"Sorry Beast Boy… I cant do it either." Robin said.

"What! Why not!" Beast Boy asked.

"I made a vow never to fight again."

"A vow! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"It's true. Even under pain of death I would never break that vow. For to do so would be a transgression of the warrior's code of which I abide by."

Beast Boy had an annoyed look on his face. He looked to his right to see Pud scrubbing another part of the floor.

"Psst… Hey, Pud… can you do us all a HUGE favor?" Beast Boy whispered.

Pud looked over at him. "You want me to mind-control Raven, right?" he asked.

"Yeah! Can you do it?"

"Consider it done." Pud said as he hopped away.

"Yes!" Beast Boy said. He, Robin, and Cyborg watched as Pud approached Raven.

"This is great! With Raven under our control, we'll be free to do ANYTHING!" Beast Boy said happily.

"Let's make her roll around in the mud like a pig!" Cyborg said.

Meanwhile, Raven looked Pud up and down as he made his demands. "Don't make me laugh. Free everyone in this room? And what will happen if I don't?"

"Believe me, you don't WANT to know. So what's your answer." Pud responded.

"My answer… is THIS!" Raven said as she held up her hand. Pud tilted his head. "Your hand?" He said.

"To the untrained eye, it's your average hand… but add one blackboard…"Raven quickly turned around and scrapped her fingernails down the chalkboard. It made the loud, eardrum splitting sound that made everyone in the room cover their ears. "… AND IT BECOMES A GURADIAN'S WORST NIGHTMARE!"

"URK!" Pud shouted. His dough-like body turned into goop and dropped to the floor.

The boys all watched in terror as Pud was reduced to a pile of jelly.

"PUD!" Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy shouted as they ran to their fallen friend.

"She… She killed him!" Cyborg shouted.

"Relax. He's not dead. His body only lost it's stability for a short while. That oughta teach him not to underestimate my preparedness." Raven said as she folded her arms.

"Pud…PUD! SPEAK TO ME!" Robin said as he held a handful of jelly. He dropped the jelly and rolled up his sleeves. "WHY YOU! VOW OR NO VOW, NOW ONE DE-STABILIZES MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Go easy on her, Robin… she's just a girl." Beast Boy whispered.

"Sorry Beast Boy… but revenge cant discriminate between the sexes." Robin whispered back.

Beast Boy quickly turned to Raven and pointed at her. "HAHAHA! YOUR REIGN OF TERROR IS OVER, RAVEN! NOW YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU WERE EVER BORN! HAHAHA!"

Robin turned to Cyborg. "YOU READY?" He asked. Cyborg's arm turned into a sonic cannon. "Lets rock and roll." He said.  
Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy marched towards Raven… but the moment was cut short, as Robin and Cyborg took a large step into the Pud goop. The goop shot up and covered Them from head to toe.

"OH MAN!" Cyborg shouted.

"WHAT THE!" Robin shouted.

The two of them struggled to get the goop off of them. Beast Boy turned around to see his friends' dilemma. "Robin! Cyborg! What happened?" He said.

"We're… STUCK!" Robin shouted.

Raven, trying to keep her emotions in check, tried her best not to laugh.

"Better hurry. With no conscienceness to controlling it, That goo will eventually harden, and then you'll REALLY be in a bind!" Raven said.

"GUH! HARDEN?" Cyborg shouted.

"Here, lemme help!" Beast Boy said as he desperately tried to tug the goop off of his friends.

Raven stepped up to Beast Boy. "SO, WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT MY REIGN OF TERROR BEING OVER, GREEN BOY!" she shouted.

"EEPP!" Beast Boy shouted. He turned into a mouse and ran to the back of the classroom. Raven then turned to the struggling Robin and Cyborg.

"Well, it looks like your friend left you both high and dry, for me to take care of… Now what should we do with you two?"

"GO STICK YOUR HEAD IN A BEE HIVE!" Robin shouted.

Raven gasped as she put her hand over her chest and made a fake shocked look. "That's big words coming from someone stuck Jello."

"We… wont… be stuck… FOR LONG!" Cyborg said.

Raven looked at the clock on the wall. "Opps… TIME!"

Suddenly, the goop began to harden, leaving only Robin and Cyborg's faces sticking out.

Meanwhile, at the back of the class, Beast Boy had gathered all the boys together for a last ditch effort against Raven.

"Come on guys! If we team up, she'll be no match for us! We can do it! I know we can!" Beast Boy said.

"Forget it, Beast Boy! I hear she's one tough fighter!" Aqualad said.

"Si!" said Speedy.

Beast Boy walked up to Aqualad. "You've HEARD, but have you SEEN her fight? Huh! HAVE YOU? NO, you haven't!"

Aqualad poked his finger into Beast Boy's chest. "She's beaten YOU up quite a few times, hasn't she! HUH? HASN'T SHE?" he said.

Beast Boy threw his fist into the air. "YES SHE HAS! BUT THAT IS BECAUSE I AM WEAK! AND YOU ARE WEAK TOO! AND SO IS SPEEDY! AND EVERYONE ELSE AROUND OVER HERE! BUT TOGETHER, WE ARE STRONG! STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFEAT RAVEN! AND IF WE DON'T TRY, THEN ARE WE MEN! NO! MEN FIGHT FOR THEIR FREEDOM! WUSSIES SIT BACK AND DO NOTHING BUT GET CONTROLLED! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO BE! ARE YOU A BUNCH OF PANSIES, OR ARE YOU MEN!"

Aqualad curled his upper lip. "I'M A MAN!" he shouted.

"I'M A MAN TOO!" Speedy said. Soon, all the boys were shouting in unison, "FREEDOM! FREEDOM!" and soon, they were all in a stampede, running together straight towards Raven, with Beast Boy leading the herd. He threw one fist into the air again and pointed his other hand straight towards Raven.

"THEN LET US GO, MEN! FOR TODAY, WE FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM! WE FIGHT FOR ALL THE MEN ALL OVER THE WORLD!" He shouted.

"FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREEDOM!"

Back at the front of the class, Raven hung Robin and Cyborg in their clay prisons from the ceiling of the classroom the both tried their best to break free, but to no avail.

Raven watched them with a smile on her face. "Ill leave you two up there as a warning to everyone who wants to question my authority." Raven said.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS, RAVEN!" Robin shouted.

"FREEDOM!"

"Huh?" Raven said as she turned around. The moment she turned around, the large group of boys tackled her to the ground and began pummeling her.

Robin and Cyborg watched and cheered as the boys fought bravely for their freedom.

"YEAH! THAT'S IT! GET HER! USE THE LEFT HOOK! HIT HER IN THE CHEST!" They cheered.

Then there was silence. Robin and Cyborg's faces both dropped.

"…You have GOT to be kidding me…" Cyborg said.

All the boys were laid out, on the ground, while Raven stood tall, dusting herself off.

"Ugh…" One boy moaned.

"F-Freedom…" another boy muttered.

**Raven has taken over the class… Robin and Cyborg, in the remains of Pud, have been chained to the ceiling… and Beast Boy, Aqualad, Speedy, and the rest of the boys have been laid out. What's in store for the males of Jump Middle School! Find out next chapter!**

**  
Sorry I have to end this one with a cliffhanger. Ill start the next chapter right after I update my other fan fics. So until then, please R&R! **


	5. Beast Boy vs the World

Everybody, I am SO sorry this took so long. Its time for the update to this story. Hey, Raven Zinthos… WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL IS A FILTHY EARTH MONKEY! Well, if that's what I am, that makes you a Jive Turkey! Haha! Just playin! Anyways, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

**(SKIT)**

(Throughout this skit, imagine the Beach Boys Christmas Song, Little Saint Nick, is playing)

Beast Boy sat at the back of the class, writing a letter to Santa Claus. Cyborg appeared behind him and started reading the letter over his shoulders.

_Dear Santa,_

_It's me! Beast Boy! The coolest dude on the face of the earth! Anyways, what I want for Christmas is the Tornado 5000, the sweetest, most extreme moped ever built! I believe I deserve it because I've been really good, I'm always helping people, and I've never told a lie my entire life…_

"Except this first sentence." Cyborg said out loud.

… _except this first sentence_

Beast Boy's eyes lit up as he noticed what he wrote down. "HEY!" He said as he looked angrily at Cyborg, who was laughing like crazy.

**(END)**

The boys in the class marched in a death-line past Raven as they went back to their desks.

"I want you all to sit at your desks until I can think of a proper punishment… NOW!" she said. She then pulled Beast Boy out of the line and slammed him against the wall.

"You'd better watch it, green man! If I find out that it was you behind that little mutiny, I will DESTROY you. Do you understand me?" She said.

Beast Boy, with puddles of sweat flowing down his face, simply nodded.

"NOW GO SIT DOWN!"

Beast Boy quickly scurried back to his seat.

Terra and Starfire came into the room a few moments later.

"Hi Raven! We came to see how things were going in here!" Terra said.

"There was a small problem… but I took care of it." Raven responded.

Starfire began flying around the classroom. "Wow! It looks like there was an epic battle in this room!" she said.

_**(Forgive me, but Starfire's speech is hard!)**_

Terra looked up to see Robin and Cyborg dangling from the ceiling. "Hey guys! Didn't see you two 'hanging out'! So how's the view up there?" she laughed.

"HAR HAR! VERY FUNNY!" Robin shot back.

"We are most glad that you are on our side, Raven!" Starfire said.

"Yeah! Could you imagine what it would be like if Raven truly were evil?" Terra said.

All the boys sat, obviously outmatched. Beast Boy sat, writing in his notebook:

_Minute 31 of Lunch Hour._

_Morale among the men_

_Is low. Failure of the offensive_

_Has brought in the air of defeatism_

_That will be hard to expel._

_Robin, Cyborg and Pud were our only_

_True means of escape._

_Now they hang over our heads_

_The same way the air of defeatism_

_I just mentioned is hanging over_

_Our heads…_

Beast Boy then began to scribble something out:

_Robin, Cyborg, and Pud:_

_Symbols of Defeatism?_

_By Beast Boy._

He then tore the page out his notebook, balled it up, and threw it over his shoulder. "Ok, that was getting stupid." He said.

Beast Boy began writing again. Suddenly, the paper was snatched out his notebook!

"WHAT'S THIS? WRITING NOTES IN CLASS? YOU KNOW DARN WELL THAT'S NOT ALLOWED!" Raven shouted, holding the paper over Beast Boy's head.

She handed the paper to Terra. "Terra. I want you to do me a favor… read this note to the entire class!" She said as she had a hand full of Beast Boy's face. He was desparately trying to get the paper back.

"NOOO! DON'T!" He shouted.

"With pleasure!" Terra said.

She cleared hear throat and began reading, "The Symbol of Defeatism".

"… And forced to go through unbearable tortures, yet I find it hard to truly hate our captor since her beauty and mere presence awakens something in me that…"

"WHAT THE!" Raven shouted as her face turned bright red. She ran over and snatched the paper out of Terra's hands, then tore it up. 

"GIVE ME THAT! I WILL NOT TOLERATE SMUT IN THIS CLASSROOM!" Raven shouted.

The next thing everybody knew, Beast Boy AND Terra found themselves dangling from the ceiling right next to Robin and Cyborg. Beast Boy hung there with his arms crossed, obviously upset, while Terra hung there with confusion on her face.

"What the heck did I DO?"

Starfire and Raven sat at the Teacher's desk playing cards. Starfire had to know the truth.

"Friend… I must ask of you… why are you treating our fellow peers like this? Do you have, what you would call, a grudge, against them?"

"You see Starfire… It's like this… Its my understanding that all boys grow up to think that they are naturally superior to us girls. All I'm doing is removing that idea from their heads. It may look like cruelty now, but in the long run, it will prove to be extremely beneficial to both species."

"But are you not worried about consequences?"

"What consequences?"

"Well, after today, I do not think anybody will have anything nice to say about you."

"So what. I can live with that. Besides, after I'm through, I doubt there'll be any boys left for me to worry about…"

"**MOMMY!"**

_**(CRASH!)**_

Raven looked over at a fainted kid that was now on the floor. She pounded her fist on the table.

"I WAS JUST KIDDING ABOUT THAT LAST PART, YOU MORONS! SOMEONE GET THAT KID SOME SMELLING SALTS!"

It was then that Raven remembered something. She stood up and started to leave the classroom. She turned back to Starfire.

"Starfire, I have a few things to take care of. Can you watch the room while I'm gone?" Raven asked.

Starfire began jumping up and down, clapping. "Of course I will! But what if there's trouble?"

"Don't worry about that. Their wills have been shattered. There wont be any trouble at all." She turned the boys and gave them all cold, evil stares.

"**ISN'T THAT RIGHT, BOYS!"**

"yes ma'am…" All the boys said solemnly.

Raven walked out the classroom. "Room's all your's, Starfire."

Starfire watched as Raven disappeared out the door. _"After a stare like that, MY will would have been shattered too…" _She thought.

Meanwhile, high above the classroom, Robin and Cyborg (In the Pud mold), Beast Boy, and Terra still hung from the ceiling. Beast Boy watched as Raven walked outside.

"Hey! Raven just left the room! This is our chance!" Beast Boy said.

Terra looked confused, while both Robin AND Cyborg were fast asleep.

"Terra, I have a plan, but I'm going to need your help for it." Beast Boy said.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IM GOING TO HELP YOU!" Terra shouted.

"Because you are MAD at Raven! I can see it in your eyes! You want to get back at her for putting you up here! You feel **BETRAYED! BACK-STABBED! FORSAKEN! –**"

"OK OK! I'LL HELP YOU, GEEZ!"

"SWEET!"

"What choice do I have? It sounded like you were about to start another one of those stupid speeches of yours!"

Beast Boy turned his attention to the bottom of the classroom.

"HEY STARFIRE! I HAVE TO TAKE A LEAK! CAN YOU LET ME DOWN FOR LIKE 3 MINUTES!" He shouted.

"Sorry Friend. You know I am not allowed to take you down from there." Starfire called back.

"FINE THEN! I HOPE YOU HAVE AN UMBRELLA HANDY, BECAUSE I PREDICT THAT THE WEATHER WILL HAVE A STRONG CHANCE OF GOLDEN SHOWERS!"

Starfire paced around, thinking about what Beast Boy meant by his comment.

"EWWWWWW!" Starfire shouted 15 minutes later.

"You have got one demented mind, Beast Boy." Terra said with annoyance in her face.

"Yeah, well desparate times calls for desparate measures."

Starfire flew upwards and untied Beast Boy's ropes. The moment he was free, he turned into a lion and attacked Starfire!

"WHAT IN THE!" She shouted.

The poor, unsuspecting Tamaran girl had no idea it was coming. She came down on the floor hard. Beast Boy turned into a bird and glided downwards, then tied Starfire up tightly in the room he was once held captive in. He flew back upwards and snapped Terra's ropes. Once the two of them were back on the ground, Terra ran out of the classroom. All the boys got out of their seats and crowded around Beast Boy and the hogtied Starfire.

"BEAST BOY, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Aqualad shouted.

"Relax guys! I've come up with a plan that's FULLPROOF! Terra's gonna get the girls to help us overthrow Raven! She'll never see it coming!

"By golly that just might work!" Speedy said.

Beast Boy threw his fist into the air. "Not MIGHT work… it WILL work! Our time has finally come! VICTORY WILL BE OURS!"

"VICTORY! VICTORY!" All the boys chanted.

"Is it some kind of Earth law that you boys always have to support each other's hare brained schemes?" Starfire shouted from the floor.

Beast Boy started to clap to get everyone's attention. "OK PEOPLE! WE NEED TO GET ORGANIZED! AQUALAD, WE'LL NEED WEAPONS! SEARCH THE ROOM FOR ANYTHING USABLE! SPEEDY! YOU'LL BE IN CHARGE OF SECURITY! KEEP AN EYE ON THE DOORWAY!"

"Right!" Aqualad said.

All the boys began to scatter to set up for there newest assault against Raven. Beast Boy stood in the center of the room, "directing traffic".

"GET THAT BARRICADE UP! USE MORE DESKS! ADD SOME CHAIRS IF YOU HAVE TO! LETS GO PEOPLE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! WE DON'T HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD YOU KNOW!"

Beast Boy then turned to the still tied up Starfire. "Sorry Star. You'll have to stay tied up until this is over." He said to her.

"You are aware that our dining period ends in six minutes, right?" Starfire said.

A few moments later, everything was in place. Chairs and desks served as barricades. All the boys were armed with aluminum foil as armor, and weapons like rulers, pointers, books, etc. Beast Boy looked around the room with satisfaction. "Good! The defenses are up and everyone is in position. But what's taking Terra so long?" he said.

Kid Flash stood on top of one of the desks, looking out the window with some binoculars on. "Hey Beast Boy! You aren't gonna believe this, but the girls are STILL out there!"

"WHAT!" Beast Boy shouted. "Terra should have gotten them by now!"

Suddenly, Speedy poked his head inside the classroom and waved. "Hey Beast Boy! Raven is…"

"… COMING! ALREADY?" Beast Boy shouted, nervously

"Uh… no…" Speedy said. Raven walked in, holding him up by his shirt in front of her. "… She's already here."

"… crap…" Beast Boy said.

Terra walked in behind Raven. Beast Boy's hairs began to stand upwards. "TERRA! YOU TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU BACKSTAB US LIKE THAT!" He shouted.

Terra put her head sideways on Raven's shoulders. "Sorry Beast Boy. But my woman's intuition got the better of me." She said bluntly.

Raven threw Speedy across the room, then floated over and grabbed Beast Boy by the collar of his shirt.

"You just cant keep yourself out of trouble, can you green boy!" she said.

"EEP!" Beast Boy screamed.

"I've been pretty easy on you, but now you leave me with no choice!" Raven said as she brought her fist back, obviously ready to punch out Beast Boy.

"_Desparate times calls for desparate measures! Desparate times calls for desparate measures!" _Beast Boy thought.

Without warning, Beast Boy grabbed Raven and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. He then let the shocked Raven go and took off running at full speed out the classroom. The cold words of Raven's shouting sent cold chills up Beast Boy's spine:

"YOURE A DEAD MAN, BEAST BOY! YOU HEAR ME? A DEAD MAN!"

"_Oh well… it was a good life while it lasted!" _Beast Boy thought.

Raven chased Beast Boy across the entire classroom. In one particular hallway, Terra got an idea to try to slow Beast Boy down enough so Raven can get him.

"If he makes it out into the hallway, things could get worse. I'd better close the door!"

Once she closed the door, reality hit her, hard as Beast Boy ran straight at her. "Wait… HE CANT STOP FROM HIS MOMENTUM!"

**CRASH!**

There were huge cracks in the door. Beast Boy, dazed, continued trying to run away. Terra looked as if a rather large person backed into her.

"Dah… T-t-that wasn't s-so bad… it cost me a few b-bumps and bruises, but I slowed him d-d-down…"

**CRASH!**

Raven stumbled away with stares in her eyes, while Terra was laid out, as if she was hit on the head with a larg hammer.

"T-t-theres a lesson in this somewhere…"

Despite what just occurred, Raven was still hot on Beast Boy's trail. It looked like something out of a Tom and Jerry cartoon.

"That little twerp is faster than I thought! I'll never catch him at this rate!" Raven said. She suddenly stopped in front of the boys.

Beast Boy stopped to catch his breath when he noticed that Raven stopped chasing him.

"Huh? She's not chasing me anymore? I wonder why?"

"LISTEN UP YOU PUNKS! IF I CAN'T CATCH BEAST BOY THEN YOU ALL WILL HAVE TO TAKE HIS PUNISHMENT!"

The boys looked at each other, then turned their sights on Beast Boy. The next thing Beast Boy knew, he was now being chased by a group of angry boys.

"MOMMY!" Beast Boy shouted.

The boys cornered him against the desk and chair barricade.

"You're surrounded, Beast Boy. Make this easy on yourself and surrender to Raven peacefully." Aqualad said, pointing a broom at Beast Boy.

"SURRENDER? NEVER!" Beast Boy shouted. He turned behind and grabbed one of the chairs holding up the stacks of desks.

"I MAY BE SURROUNDED, BUT I'M NOT TOTALLY TRAPPED, DUDES!" He shouted.

"WHATS HE DOING!" Kid Flash shouted.

Beast Boy pulled out the chair and the large pile of desks came crashing down! The boys were all laid out, unconscience, under a pile of fallen desks. Beast Boy watched the scene with a giant sweat drop down the back of his head.

"_Way to go, B.B…. If Raven doesn't kill you, the SCHOOL BOARD will!" _He thought. _"Now that the mob has been taken care of, there's still the matter of me being trapped in this classroom! I've got to find a way out, and FAST! And since the door is out of the picture…"_

Beast Boy looked upwards to see the still slumbering Robin and Cyborg dangling from the top of the classroom. He then turned into a bird and flew upwards, then turned back into his normal self and hung on to Robin and Cyborg. The two of them both started to wake up.

"Ey', yo! Is it morning already?" Cyborg said.

"Hang on guys! Were busting outta here!" Beast Boy said. He began rocking the Pud mold until it started swing back and forth. Once they were in full swing, Beast Boy turned into an alligator and chomped through the chain that was holding them in the air. The mold crashed through the window! The mold rolled around until it stopped against the tree. Beast Boy began to kiss the ground.

"I'VE DONE IT! I'M FREE! I'M FREE AT LAST! I CAN ACTUALLY FEEL THE OUTDOOR BREEZE! I CAN SEE THE BIRDS! I CAN SMELL THE FLOWERS! I CAN HEAR THE…"

Suddenly, the lunch bell rang.

"… Lunch bell…" Beast Boy said, solemnly.

Back inside the classroom, The teacher stumbled back to the classroom.

"That… was good booze…" She muttered. Once she got there, she noticed the half busted up door. "What the heck happened to this door?" She said to herself. Once she opened, her mouth nearly dropped to the ground as her eyes bugged out their sockets!

"HOLY MOTHER OF DAMN! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!"

She saw the boys unconscience under the pile of desks and chairs, Terra unconscience by her feet, Starfire tied up in a corner of the classroom, and supplies all over the floors. Raven reclined in the teacher's chair with her hands behind her head. She was as cool as can be.

The teacher stormed over towards Raven.

"RAVEN! ARE THOSE DESKS AND STUDENTS I SEE PILED UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CLASSROOM!"

"Um, cant you confirm that fact yourself?" Raven said, not once looking up.

The teacher's face became red with anger. **"ARE YOU GIVING ME ATTIUDE!"**

"Are you asking me another stupid question?"

"**I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TRYING TO PULL HERE, RAVEN, BUT YOU JUST BOUGHT YOURSELF TWO YEARS WORTH OF DETENTION!" **The angry teacher shouted.

"I don't think so, Beth."

"EXCUSE ME? YOU DON'T THINK SO! RAVEN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW GRAVE YOUR SITUATION IS AT THIS POINT IN TIME! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU GO UNPUNISHED!"

"This." Raven said as she held up a small camcorder tape.

"A tape?" The teacher asked.

"What's on it is rather interesting. During the lunch hour, I used my powers to sneak into the teacher's lounge and make a quick recording of that drinking party you guys were having in there! I must say, you are a wild drunk. You made out with EVERY teacher in that room! And I mean EVERY teacher!"

"**WHAT WHAT WHAT?"**

**Trouble's brewing around the corner! What does Raven have in store for the Teacher? What's going to happen to Beast Boy when and if Raven catches up to him… and who is going to untie poor Starfire! Find out next chapter!**

**I will update this one soon! I promise! If not, you all have permission to hunt me down and beat me! **


	6. A Grand Problem

To the person who left me that email with the blocked name, I don't think its very hard to imagine what the young Titans look like. Take Raven for example. Remember The End parts 2 and 3? Remember when she was little? Just imagine that. Hope that helps you a little bit. On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

**(SKIT)**

It's a boring, rainy afternoon. Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra are all over at Robin's house. They are each doing a random activity, trying to keep boredom at bay. Suddenly, Beast Boy walks in front of the T.V.

He claps his hands to get the other's attention. He clears his throat, then chugs down a two liter bottle of soda. Next, Beast Boy lets out a loud, long, raunchy burp! This burp went on for 5 minutes straight. After the 5 minutes were up, Beast Boy quietly wiped his mouth, then took a bow.

The little Titans looked at each other, then started to clap.

Raven put her hood on. "I'm bored and I have no life. That is EXACTLY why I just applauded that."

**(END)**

**(Note: Sorry if that didn't seem funny… I swear to you, it was hilarious when I first thought of it!)**

Inside the Principal's office, Raven sat before the teacher and the principal, reclined, with her arms behind her head and her legs crossed.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT'S ON THAT VIDEO TAPE!" The principal shouted. "YOU ARE NOT GOING THE BLACKMAIL THE SCHOOL INTO LETTING YOU DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!"

"… You sure you want to make that your final answer?" Raven asked.

"You darn tootin', girl! Go ahead! Send that tape to the school board! See if I care!" the principal shouted.

The teacher fiercely turned to the principal. "DID ALL THAT LIQUOR ROT YOUR BRAIN, PETER? IF ANYONE OUTSIDE THIS SCHOOL SEES THAT TAPE, OUR CAREERS AND REPUTATIONS ARE RUINED! I FOR ONE DO NOT WANNA END UP BEING A CASHIER AT MCDONALS! DO YOU!"

**(NO offense to anyone who works as a cashier anywhere… that was my first job…)**

"… You're right, Beth…" The principal sighed as he plopped into his chair and put his head on his desk. "You're free to go, Raven."

Raven got out her chair and walked out the classroom. "I'm glad you seen the light, Mr. Principal. I'll be back later with my list of demands… oh, and Mrs. Watkins… I suggest going on a diet. Some of the students complain about not being able to see the chalkboard."

"WHY YOU BLACKMAILING LITTLE! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" The teacher shouted. The principal quickly got up to restrain her.

"MCDONALDS, BETH! REMEMBER MCDONALDS!" he shouted.

Back in the classroom, the students started to clean the classroom up. Starfire was finally untied, and everything seemed to be back in order. Suddenly, Raven's voice came over the loudspeakers.

"Students of Jump Middle School. This is Raven. Since I can do whatever I want, Everybody is free to go home…"

All the students began to cheer like crazy, then busted out of their classrooms.

"… However, the boys will have to stay and tend the gardens and clean the windows. Any boy caught leaving will be PERSONALLY dealt with… by me!"

All the girls began to laugh as the boys angrily marched back to their classrooms.

On the side of the school, Beast Boy hid behind a tree. "Did I hear that intercom correctly! Raven can do whatever she wants! HOW THE HECK DID THAT HAPPEN?" he said. "If that's the case there is NO WAY I'm hanging around here! I don't dare go back to…"

"BEAST BOY!"

"Huh?"

Robin and Cyborg was still laying on the ground in the hardened mold, with Cyborg face up.

"BEAST BOY! ARE YOU STILL THERE! IVE GOT… MUD ALL OVER MY FACE!" Robin shouted.

"YEAH! AND I'M BURNING UP UNDER THIS SUN! HELP US!" Cyborg said.

"_Robin and Cyborg! I should go get them… but if I go anywhere near that school, Raven might see me! I cant risk that! Robin… Cyborg… forgive me, but I have to leave you there…" _Beast Boy thought.

Suddenly, a small Beast Boy appeared next to him, wearing a long white gown, a halo, and little angel wings on the back.

"No! How can you think that! Robin and Cyborg are your friends! Why must you leave them there to suffer like that? Just to save you a few bruises and broken bones! You MUST go and help them!" It said.

Suddenly, another Beast Boy appeared on the other side of him. This one was dressed in a tight red outfit with a tail and horns.

"Whats wrong with you? Raven's gonna kick your tail if you so much as LOOK at that place funny! It's every changeling for himself, baby! Save yourself!"

Beast Boy thought for a moment. He then began to walk towards Robin and Cyborg.

"The angel dude is right! Robin and Cyborg are my friends! They need my help and I WILL help them! They would do the exact same for me!" He said boldly.

The tiny angel quickly flew towards him and slapped him upside his head. "AT LEAST CROUCH YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF CAUGHT?"

Once Beast Boy was close enough, he turned into a gorilla and picked up the mold, then began to run away.

"Beast Boy! You came back for us!" Cyborg said.

"SSSHH! Raven might here you!" Beast Boy said.

After a while, Beast Boy began to tire out. He put the mold down, then turned back to normal and sat down.

"Good lord, that thing weighs a ton! There's no way I can carry this thing all the way home!" He said.

"Hey!" Robin said. "I have an idea!"

Soon, Beast Boy was rolling the mold on its side down the field. "Good idea, Robin!" Beast Boy said happily. "We'll be outta here in no time!"

"Yep! I'm a genius!" Robin said.

"ROLL FASTER! THIS IS FUN!" Cyborg said.

"YEAH! FASTER!" Robin said.

Beast Boy jumped on top and started running it down the field, going faster and faster.

"STOP! STOP! STTOOOOOOOP!" Robin and Cyborg shouted.

Beast Boy jumped off and turned into a gorilla again, then stopped the mold from rolling. "What? Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Stop… for a… sec…" Cyborg said with spirals in his eyes.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked.

"I think I'm gonna puke…" Robin said.

Beast Boy rested the mold against a tree. "Ok… we'll rest for a bit, then we'll keep go all the way to my house.

"Fine… with… me…" Cyborg said.

It was then that something happened… it was a change in the atmosphere.

"Hey… did something just… happen?" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah… the wind stopped…the birds stopped chirping… and it's gotten colder…" Robin said.

"It's like a storm is coming…" Cyborg said.

Suddenly, Beast Boy stood up. He was frozen from fear. "Robin… Cyborg…I know what this is… I've seen this happen before! It's no storm…"

"Then what is it?" Cyborg asked.

Then, without any warning, Beast Boy was sent flying across the field! Raven emerged from behind him, with a look to kill! She ran over and put her foot on his head, burying his face into the ground.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU DID BACK THERE, GREEN BOY!" she shouted. The sky began to get darker and darker… darker than night itself.

She grabbed Beast Boy off the ground by his shirt. "YOU DID SOME PRETTY STUPID THINGS IN THE PAST, BUT WHAT YOU DID TO ME BACK THERE WAS THE **MOTHER** OF THEM ALL!" She then proceeded to shaking Beast Boy like crazy. "I HAVE TO LIVE THE REST OF MY LIFE KNOWING THAT MY FIRST KISS WAS FROM A SKINNY GREEN SHRIMP!"

Random plants and bushes began exploding from Raven's anger.

"And the problem is…?" Beast Boy said with a smile.

Raven, now fuming, punched Beast Boy hard enough to send him flying back towards Robin and Cyborg. Raven then dove on him and began giving Beast Boy the beating of a lifetime.

"…wow…" Robin said.

"WHAT! WHAT'S GOING ON? I CANT SEE!" Cyborg shouted. The way the mold was, Cyborg's side was facing the tree, and Robin could see everything that was going on.

Raven was about to punch Beast Boy for the 1000th time, but Beast Boy was motionless. Raven looked at him, puzzled.

"OMIGOSH! RAVEN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Robin said, worried.

"WHAT? WHAT DID SHE DO?" Cyborg shouted

"Beast Boy? BEAST BOY?" Raven said.

Beast Boy suddenly lifted his head. "Hahahaha! Fooled you there for a sec, huh!" he laughed.

An explosion was heard from a distance as Raven began to ferociously attacking Beast Boy again. This time, she was uber-pissed.

Raven stopped after a while to catch her breathe, leaving Beast Boy on the ground with X's in his eyes.

"Uh-oh… I think you REALLY did it this time…" Robin said.

"DID WHAT! WOULD SOMEBODY **PLEASE **TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!" Cyborg yelled.

Suddenly, the beaten and battered Beast Boy got up with a huge grin on his face. "HAHAHAHA! GOT YOU AGAIN, DIDN'T I!" he laughed.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…." Raven shouted.

She dove on him and started attacking yet again.

"GO FOR NUMBER 3, BEAST BOY! GO FOR NUMBER 3!" Robin cheered.

"NUMBER 3 WHAT! ROBIN! WHATS GOING ON! IS BB OK!" Cyborg shouted.

After a while, the beating stopped. Raven stood up, kicked dirt on Beast Boy, put her hood on, then started to walk away. Beast Boy struggled to get to his feet, then limped over to Robin and Cyborg.

"She's gone, Beast Boy… are you ok?" Robin asked.

"Y-Y-yeah… I can still… stand… thank… goodness…" Beast Boy muttered.

Robin grinned. "Good! Then can you take us over to that ice cream truck over there! I think I have some change in my pocket and…"

Beast Boy suddenly punted the mold across the grass.

_**Later that day…**_

Beast Boy took the Robin/Cyborg/Pud mold over to Terra's house, where she and Starfire were playing.

"Beast Boy? What are you all doing here?" Terra asked.

"Well, Cyborg's parents aren't home, and we have to get these two out of this mold, so I thought that you could help." Beast Boy said.

Starfire walked towards the Robin side of the mold. "You cannot move, can you?" she asked Robin.

"Nope. Were practically immobile." Robin said.

Starfire had a HUGE smile on her face, along with stars in her eyes. "Then you cannot do anything if I do THIS, can you!" she laughed as she started tickling Robin.

Robin began laughing like crazy. "HAHAHAHA! STARFIRE! HAHAHAHAHA! CUT IT OUT! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Robin then began making the mold bounce to get away, with Starfire running after it. "WHAT ABOUT YOU, CYBORG! ARE YOU TICKLISH!" Starfire laughed.

"BOUNCE, MAN! BOUNCE!" Cyborg shouted.

Beast Boy and Terra watched baffled as Starfire chased Robin and Cyborg around her yard.

"…immobile, huh?" Terra said.

A few moments later, Robin and Cyborg were taken to the garage, where Terra pulled out what looked like a laser gun. Beast Boy and Starfire looked it over.

"Ok, with this Industrial Laser, we should be able to get you two out of that thing in no time." Terra explained.

"Uh… just be careful, ok?" Cyborg said.

"Relax. This thing is very precise. We use it to cut diamonds. Here, I'll show you a test shot." Terra said with a wink.

Not knowing the gun was set on its highest level, Terra pointed the gun at a nearby tree outside. She fired a HUGE laser beam, which not only reduced the tree to ashes, but the beam shot clear through a few houses and never stopped!

The Titans watched the carnage with each of their mouths nearly touching the ground.

"**EXACTLY HOW BIG ARE THESE DIAMONDS!" **Robin shouted.

"Opps…" Terra said as she laughed nervously. "It was set on its highest setting!"

Beast Boy and Starfire dropped to the ground. Once Terra turned down the setting on the laser gun, she fired, shattering the mold and freeing Robin and Cyborg once and for all!

The both started to huge each other. "WERE FREE! WERE FREE!" they said together.

"Terra! You're da bomb!" Cyborg said.

"Yeah! How can we ever repay you?" Robin asked.

"Simple! If anyone ever asks how you got free, just tell them its because of MY genius!" Terra said.

"No prob." Robin said.

Beast Boy walked over and started analyzing the gravel from the mold. "Hey, wait a minute, guys! What about Pud? Are we just gonna leave him like this?" he said.

Cyborg walked over towards Beast Boy. "Raven said that he'd be able to go back to normal eventually, right? But now that he's all in pieces like this…"

Suddenly, the gravel pieces all began to float. They all bunched together and took form! Pud was back! But not the way everyone remembered. Instead of being a blob, he was a floating pile of rocks.

"Well… that was quite an experience…" Pud said.

"Pud? Geez… you look awful!" Robin said.

"You're no sight for sore eyes yourself, buddy." Pud replied. The rock pile then floated over towards Terra. "And speaking of sights… how you doin', baby?"

"Uhh…" Terra said, backing away. "I'm being hit on by a pile of floating rocks… can we say… EWW!"

Beast Boy walked over towards Pud. "Hey Pud… are you ok?"

Pud turned towards Beast Boy. "AM I OK! I'VE BEEN DESTABILIZED BY A FORK, HARDENED INTO A SLAB OF ROCK, THEN DICED INTO A THOUSAND PIECES BY A LASER GUN! AND YOU ASK ME IF I'M OK! I'VE ONLY GOT ONE THING TO SAY TO YOU, BUDDY BOY!"

A few of the floating rocks floated behind Beast Boy, then reached for his pants.

"WEDGIE!" Pud shouted.

"AAAHHH!" Beast Boy shouted as the rocks grabbed Beast Boy by his underwear.

Pud then turned to see Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Terra staring at him. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ALL STARING AT! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU NEVER SEEN A FLOATING ROCK PILE BEFORE!" Pud shouted.

"Um… actually… yes it has…" Cyborg replied.

"OH, I'LL GIVE YOU ALL SOMETHING TO STARE AT! CHECK THIS OUT!"

Pud then took form of something.

Robin and Cyborg's eyes widened. "WHAT THE!" they both shouted.

Starfire screamed and covered her eyes.

Terra turned her head, obviously grossed out. "Who'd have ever thought a rock pile could ever do something so obscene!" she said.

Pud's rock components then came back together as a rock pile. "Well, this party is getting a bit dry… time for me to head on out of here! But first… I need a change of wardrobe…" he said.

Pud looked at Beast Boy. "Nah…" Then he looked at Starfire. "Uh… no…" He looked at Terra. "Sexy, but no…" He looked at Cyborg. "Way to bulky." Then he looked at Robin. "…PERFECT!" he said. Without warning, the floating pile of rocks flew towards Robin!

"WHAT THE!" Robin shouted as he took a step back. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Robin shouted as the rocks all flew inside his ears and nose. Robin then dropped to one knee, holding his head.

"ugh…" He moaned.

The Mini-Titans ran toward him. "Robin! Are you ok, man!" Cyborg asked.

He didn't answer.

"Robin!" Starfire asked.

"Heh heh heh… not bad… not bad at all!" Robin finally answered. He then started looking himself over. "Other than the apparent lack of fashion, this body is PERFECT! In fact, its more powerful than I thought!"

The Titans looked at each other, puzzled.

Robin then began floating upwards. "I'll see you chumps later!" he said.

"HE'S FLOATING!" Terra said as they all looked at Robin, amazed.

Then, Robin flew upwards and through the garage roof. "I've got a little score to settle… WITH A PURPLE HAIRED WITCH!" and with that, Robin flew off into the sky!

Cyborg, Starfire, Terra, and Beast Boy watched in amazement and shock as Robin flew out of sight.

"I know his name is Robin… but I thought humans were incapable of the flight ability?" Starfire said, breaking the silence.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH ALLOWANCE ITS GONNA COST ME TO GET THAT HOLE IN OUR ROOF FIXED!" Terra shouted.

"… this has been one messed up day…" Beast Boy said.

"… ooooohh yeah…" said Cyborg.

**Pud has possessed Robin's body, and now he's out for revenge! What will happen when Robin and Raven meet in battle? Find out next chapter!**

**I hope you all enjoyed! I know this chapter was short, but the next will be longer! Til then, please R&R!**


	7. Robin vs Slade

This MIGHT be the last chapter, if I can get over my writer's block. See the end for details on how you can help me out! Til then, enjoy the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans

**(SKIT)**

Robin and Cyborg had determined looks on both of their faces as they stared each other down.

"YOU'RE MINE CYBORG! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE MINE!" Robin shouted.

"TAKE THIS!" Cyborg shouted.

"WHAT! NO WAY! THERE'S JUST NO WAY! THIS CANT BE!" Robin shouted.

"YES! I DID IT! I BEAT ROBIN! NOBODY CAN BEAT ME! I'M UNBEATABLE!"

Robin threw down his table tennis paddle. "I'M NOT PLAYIN' ANYMORE!" Then he walked away.

**(END)**

Robin, now possessed by Pud, continued to fly around the city, determinedly searching for Raven.

"_That's strange!" _He thought. _"I can't sense Raven anywhere! She should stick out like a sore thumb! No one else around here is that strong…"_

Suddenly, Robin stopped in mid flight. _"Wait a minute! I sense something… strong! Could it be her?" He began looking around._

Down at the park, Slade walked with Tommy, his bully apprentice. Suddenly, Slade stopped and started to look around. Tommy looked at his boss.

"What's up, boss?" Tommy asked.

"… You get the feeling we're being watched…?" Slade replied.

Back in the air, Robin looked downward. _"**GRRR! ** It's just that punk, Slade! Raven is the one I want… but she's nowhere to be found! **GRRR! **WHERE DOES THAT WITCH LIVE, ANYWAY!"_

Robin then slapped his fist into his palm. _"CONFOUND IT! I CANT STAY IN THIS BODY MUCH LONGER! AND I'M ITCHING TO LET OUT SOME STEAM ON SOMEBODY!"_ He then looked back down and Slade and Tommy.

"_Oh, what the heck… Slade DESERVES to get beaten for wearing that stupid metal mask!"_

Without warning, Robin suddenly dropped downwards and landed right behind Tommy and Slade.

"SLADE!" he shouted.

The bullies turned around.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT! MANO-A-MANO!" Robin shouted.

The bullies looked at Robin as if he were crazy. "Who the heck is this loser?" Tommy asked.

"Dunno… but he's either got a lot of guts or just plain stupid… WAIT! I recognize you. You're Robin! The fool who tried to stand up to me the first day of school!" Slade said. "Get lost, punk! I'm not wasting my time with trash like you. Go home and drink some milk."

Robin quinted his eyes for a second as he stared at Slade.

"OH YOU'LL FIGHT ME! OR SO HELP ME THE WHOLE WORLD LEARNS YOU WEAR POWERPUFF GIRLS UNDERWEAR!" Robin shouted.

Slade's eye nearly bugged out of it's socket. "WHAT THE HOW DID HE KNOW…"

Tommy looked at Slade with a huge grin on his face. "HEY! YOU LOVE POWERPUFFS TOO! I LOOOOOVE BUBBLES!"

"SHUT UP!" Slade shouted at Tommy. "SHUT THIS IDIOT UP! I JUST MET HIM AND I ALREADY WANT HIM DEAD!"

"No problem!" Tommy said, cracking his knuckles. "Then after were done… you wanna go to my house and watch the Powerpuff Girls!"

"JUST DO AS I SAY YOU MORON!" Slade shouted.

Tommy walked over to Robin, still cracking his knuckles. "I hope you got insurance, kid… 'cuz your gonna need it when I'm through with you!"

Robin stood his ground, crossing his arms and smiling.

"What, you're just gonna stand there? Suit yourself! It makes my job a WHOLE lot easier!" Tommy said. And with that, he threw a fierce roundhouse punch, but Robin disappeared!

"HUH?" Tommy said, confused. He looked around the area. "WHERE"D HE GO?"

Suddenly, Tommy felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see Robin floating in mid air and his foot brought back.

"Heh heh heh! You've just become a victim… of the dreaded… DRAMATIC PAUSE KICK!" Robin shouted. And with that, Robin swing his foot, catching Tommy directly in the face! Tommy went down, HARD, with spirals in his eyes!

Slade looked down at his fallen apprentice, then back at Robin. "… Dramatic Pause Kick…?" Slade said.

Robin landed ten feet in front of Slade, with an evil like grimace on his face.

"That was pretty good, kiddo. You laid out my apprentice with one kick. It's ok thought. He was weak anyways. Now lets see you try something like that on me." Slade challeneged.

Robin suddenly dashed at Slade. "I'm happy to oblige, Metal Head! HYAH!" He shouted.

"_This is going to be TOO easy!" _ Robin thought. _"With this body, I can run CIRCLES around this idiot!"_ He then began to actually run circles around Slade. _"Might as well have some fun! HEH HEH HEH!" _

**WHAM!**

**CRASH!**

Robin was sent flying into a tree, splitting it in half, with a "what-hit-me?" look on his face. Robin had a welt of a fist on his face. _ "GOOD LORD! WHAT THE CRAP DID HE HIT ME WITH!"_

Slade stood there with his fist straight up, as if he just backhanded someone. When Robin was running circles around him, Slade suddenly backhanded him, sending him flying into a tree!

"You're gonna have to be a LOT quicker than that to catch ME off-guard, kiddo." Slade said. He began to walk towards the fallen Robin, who was still laying between the split tree. "What's with the worried look on your face, kiddo? Starting to realize you just made the biggest mistake of your life? Heh heh heh!" Slade laughed.

Robin began to smile, trying to keep his cool. _"Ok… Ok… no need to panic just yet… that imbecile got a lucky shot in, that's all… first blood for him…"_ Robin thought as he wiped blood from his mouth. _"I on the other hand…" _

Robin suddenly grabbed one of the tree splits and fiercely swung it at Slade.

_"GET THE LAST LAUGH!"_

No good… Slade had brought his hand back, stopping the tree from hitting him.

"Tsk Tsk…" Slade said. "Nice try, kiddo… your follow through was a bit lacking…"

"YIKES!"

"Here… Let me show you how it's REALLY done."

Slade then picked up the tree, with Robin still holding on to it, brought it up over his head, and slammed it down, hard! The tree went down with a huge thud!

The tree split rolled over, and Robin was engraved in the ground.

"_Okay… NOW is the time to panic!" _ Robin then got a thought. _"Wait a minute! What am I worried for? I'm a telepath! I can just read his thoughts and counter his every move!"_

And with that, he jumped out of the ground and faced Slade.

"_HAHAHA! HE'S IN FOR IT NOW!" _Robin thought.

Robin then gave Slade another evil grimace. Slade however, tilted his head. "You sure look pretty cocky for someone who just had tree stomp for lunch."

"With good reason! Seems like you've underestimated my TRUE powers!" Robin said. "AND NOW, ITS TIME FOR ME TO OPEN UP THE BIGGEST CAN OF WHOOP…."

**POW!**

Slade suddenly punched Robin, sending him flying a few feet to the ground. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Slade said.

"Gh… Let me… re-adjust… my jaw… first…" Robin muttered.

Slade moved in and grabbed Robin by his hair. "Get up, Kiddo! Don't tell me that love tap was enough to put you out of commission!"

"BAD MOVE GETTING THAT CLOSE TO ME, METAL HEAD! Robin yelled. He quickly kicked Slade in the side, sending him stumbling a couple feet, holding his side that was kicked.

Robin then dashed over towards him. "NOW TASTE THE POWER OF MY ULTIMATE ATTACK! I CALL IT… **SUPER HARD PUNCH: FAREWELL TO THE OPPONENT'S FACE!"**

Robin delivered a devastating blow to Slade's face… but it looked as if nothing happened.

"Not bad…" Slade said. "Now try THIS one on for size… I call it… HEADBUTTING AN IDIOT!"

Slade swiftly moved in and headbutted Robin, once again sending him to the ground.

"_Ok… that hurt! But you gotta admit, he's got a good taste in names!" _ Robin thought.

Robin sat up with anger and angst on his face as he held the knot on his head where he got head butted. _"DARN IT! I can read his mind but he moves way to fast for me to do anything about it!" _ Suddenly, without warning, Robin jumped up and began to take flight, then he flew off into the sky. "WELL FORGET THIS! I KNOW WHEN I'M OUT OF MY LEAGUE! SEE YA LATER, METAL HEAD!" Robin shouted into the sky.

"Where do you think you're going, kiddo?" Slade said as he walked over and picked up a large rock. He ran a few feet, then launched the large rock into the air. "I AINT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!"

Robin looked behind him to see a large rock zeroing in on him. "**OH FOR THE LOVE OF….!"**

**WHAM!**

"AAAARRGGHHH!" Robin shouted as the large rock hit him head on! Robin plummeted to the ground like a meteor falling to the ground.

**(We Interrupt Lil' Titans for this following news bulletin! Lil Titans is the proud winner of the "MOST VIOLENT FANFIC INVOLVING CHILDREN AWARD")**

"Yay." Robin said as he continued his downward spiral.

**(Then again… there probably other fics that are worse than this that involves kids, but who cares!)**

"Exactly…" Robin said.

**(We now return you to your regularly scheduled Fan Fic, already in progress.)**

_**Meanwhile, at Cyborg's house…**_

"Ah! Here it is!" Cyborg said.

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"It's a Sound Frequency Emulator! If B.B.'s right, we can probably use this on Robin… er, Pud, before he causes any real trouble!" Cyborg explained as he held up a strange looking remote control.

"But in order to use your device, we would have to find our possessed friend, and he could be anywhere!" Starfire said.

"Not just ANYWHERE, Star! We know where he's going! He was looking for Raven!" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah… but… Nobody knows where Raven lives." Terra replied.

"True… but we know where she always IS! She meditates in the fields about this time!" Cyborg said.

"But the field is on the other side of the city, Cyborg… we would never make it!" Starfire said.

"Not if we DRIVE!" Cyborg said with a smile. He led the Mini-Titans over to a large scooter like car.

"Drive?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yep! We'll take one of my dad's hover scooters!" Cyborg said. He jumped into the driver's seat. "Come on guys! Let's burn some air!"

Beast Boy, Starfire, and Terra looked skeptical.

"Uh… dude… I don't know about this… " Beast Boy said.

"Relax, ya'll! I had a ton of practice on the simulator! It's no biggie!" Cyborg assured his friends.

"Ok! IT LOOKS FUN!" Starfire said as she jumped up and down.

A few moments later, the scooter tore out of the garage and clear through the garage door, hitting 120 miles per hour. Terra had a huge deathgrip on Cyborg, scared senseless. Star held on to Terra, laughing all the while, while Beast Boy desparately held on to Star's hair, dangling behind the scooter.

"HOLY CRIPES! CYBORG! SLOW DOWN!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD PRACTICE ON THE DRIVING SIMULATOR!" Terra yelled.

"I DID! WELL… IT'S A RACING SIMULATOR! BUT DON'T WORRY! CITY DRIVING SHOULDN'T BE ANY DIFFERENT!" Cyborg shouted.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! FASTER! FASTER!" Starfire laughed.

Within a few seconds, the Titans arrived at a field, where Raven was sitting in deep meditation. She opened one eye at the scooter came to an screeching halt in front of her. They all got off, Terra and Beast Boy shaking, and Cyborg explained to Raven what went down.

"So let me see if I understand this correctly…" Raven said. "A possessed Robin is looking for me?"

Cyborg and Starfire nodded.

"Well its obvious he hasn't found me… otherwise you would see a lifeless body lying in front of you." Raven responded.

"That confident, huh?" Cyborg said.

"Not just that. A Younger Guradian cant use a host body's potential to it's full extent. If he would have picked a fight with me, he would surely lose."

Terra and Beast Boy finally came to their senses. "Well it looks like he wasn't able to find Raven after all…" Terra said.

"Maybe our possessor isn't possessing Robin anymore?" Starfire suggested.

"It's a possibility…" Raven said. "Young Guradians aren't very good at maintaining control of a host body for long periods of time."

"Maybe that's it… but just to make sure, I'll go drive around the city and see if I can find him. If he's still possessed, he may be causing trouble elsewhere." Cyborg said. He hoped back on his Hover Scooter. "Hey Rae! You don't mind if Terra and B.B. stay here with you for a while, do you?"

"No… as long as they don't bother me through my meditation." Raven replied.

"Cool… come on, Star! Lets fly!" Cyborg said.

Starfire laughed and clapped, then ran and hopped on the scooter behind Cyborg.

"Later guys! If Robin… or Pud… or whatever, shows up, hit me up on my cell!" Cyborg said.

"Don't worry. If he shows up, I'll give him give him a WELCOME he wont easily forget." Raven replied.

And with that, Cyborg took off back to the city.

Beast Boy turned to Raven. He was about to say something when…

"One word out of you and I'll continue the beating I gave you outside the school." Raven said boldly.

_**Meanwhile, back at the park…**_

Slade walked over to the spot where Robin crashed down after getting nailed by the large rock. He peered inside the large hole in the ground that was made.

"Pretty rough landing, eh Kiddo? Wait til… HUH?"

There was another hold inside the hole where Robin landed. "Pretty sneaky… I didn't think he would pull anything THAT pathetic to get away from me. Not that it'll do him any good. I've got a pretty neat trick for finding moles like him." Slade said.

"_Idiot's just standing there! What a perfect opportunity! Metal Head will never know what hit him! BWA HA HA HA HAHA! … ! … !#$! I SWALLOWED A !#IN' WORM!"_

Suddenly, Robin popped out of the ground! "YOUR TIME HAS COME, METAL HEAD! LIKE A DEMON SPAWN FROM HELL, I COME AT THEE WITH…" Robin looked around, confused. "Huh? Where'd he go! And where did this hill come from all of a sudden?"

Slade had managed to lift a large portion of the ground, where Robin was standing!

"Darn it! I cant stay out in the open where I'll be spotted! I wont be safe til I know where Slade is!" Robin then jumped up and dove back down into the ground. Once he got far enough, he poked his head at the end of the lifted earth, where he was face to face with Slade.

"Welcome back to Hell, demon spawn." Slade said.

"Oh me…" Robin said.

Meanwhile, across the park at the playground, two little boys sat in a sand box making sand castles. One boy had black hair, and the other was blonde. The sand box was across from the jungle gym and the swing set, slide, etc.

"…So I says to him, 'look, if that's a cow, then where'd all this grape juice come from!'" the black haired kid said.

"Hahahaha! Oh man, that's funny!" The blonde haired kid responded.

"Yeah, it… Hey look!" The black haired kid said looking up.

"Huh?"

"Look up in the sky! What is that?"

"Looks like a bird!"

"Nah, its too big to be a bird. I think it's a plane!"

"A plane? No way, dude."

"WAIT!"

"IT'S…"

Suddenly, something crashed into the jungle gym, bringing it crashing down over him. "Ow…"

"A KID!" the two boys said in unison.

"Ugh…" Robin moaned as he climbed out of the wrecked jungle gym.

"Hey buddy! Are you ok?" the black haired boy asked.

"Yeah… all things considered…" Robin said as he limped away, shaking.

"What happened? You fall off a plane or something?" The blonde haired kid asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Robin said, pushing his limbs back into place.

"You look pretty bad… maybe I should get a doctor over here." The black haired kid said as he pulled a cell phone out his pocket.

Robin looked over at the boy. "What's a kid your age doing with a cell phone!"

"Gimme a break! Everyone's got one nowadays!" he replied.

The kid began to push a few buttons, then the send button. The satellite waves started to effect Robin, due to the fact that Pud was controlling his body.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Robin yelled. He quickly snatched the boys cell phone and crushed it with his bare hands!

"HEY!" the boy shouted. "WHAT THE DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" The angry boy shouted.

"It was annoying." Robin replied.

"ANNOYING!" the boy said. He then put his fists up and began jumping around. "ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! PUT EM UP! NO ONE DESTROYS MY PROPERTY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

Robin shook his head. "Believe me, kid. You don't want NONE of this."

"What are you waiting for, huh?" The blonde kid said. "You scared or something! HUH!"

"YEAH! KINDA DIFFERENT WHEN YOUR OPPONENT ISNT A CELL PHONE, HUH!" the black hair kid shouted.

Robin, however, wasn't paying attention. His attention was focused elsewhere.

"_I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! _ _How did he find me so fast! Hasn't that freak had enough!"_

Slade came through the bushes, looking for Robin. Robin turned and quickly grabbed the black haired kid by his shirt.

"HEY!" the kid shouted.

"C'mere! I need you to do me a favor!" Robin said. He then threw the kid at Slade with full power.

"JUST SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE RIDE!" Robin shouted.

The kid directly at Slade. Slade sidestepped and caught the kid by his shirt. Suddenly, Robin ran up and punched Slade directly in the face! Slade dropped the kid and fell back on his butt.

"THAT TRICK ACTUALLY WORKED? I MUST BE DREAMING!" Robin shouted.

Slade got up and dusted himself off. "Oh I'll do more than that in just a sec, kiddo…" he replied.

Slade ran up and threw a punch at Robin. Robin was ready this time! He jumped up, nimbling missing the punch!

"_What the… Is it just me, or is Slade moving slower than usual!"_ Robin thought. _"Maybe I should do a little test…"_

Robin threw a punch downward, catching Slade in the head! Slade went down hard to the ground.

"Dude… you landed a punch on Slade… two times in a row!" The black haired kid said, amazed.

"Yeah, I know… am I on Candid Camera or something!" Robin said.

Robin gave an evil grin and walked toward Slade. "What's the matter, Metal Head! Cant handle the pressure all of a sudden!"

Slade backed up a step and got into a fighting stance. "Two strikes don't make an out, kiddo!" Slade said.

"_Something's not right here… why was Slade holding back! Ten minutes ago he was pounding me into pulp! Maybe a quick scan of his thoughts will… _**(GASP!)**_"_

Robin quickly turned to the black haired kid. "YOU!"

"M-Me!" The black haired kid said.

"YOU'RE THE REASON METAL FACE OVER THERE IS PULLING HIS PUNCHES!" Robin shouted.

"LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS KIDDO! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!" Slade shouted at Robin.

"Worried about these kids' safety, eh Slade!" Robin said with a grin. "Afraid I might harm your main source of 'INCOME'?"

Slade began to sweat. "DON'T BE STUPID! I COULD CARE LESS WHAT HAPPENS TO THESE KIDS!"

"OH REALLY!" Robin said as he picked up a rock big enough to fill his palm. "That's not a very smart thing for a bully to say… after all…" Robin then turned around and threw the rock as hard as he could at the blonde haired kid. "A BULLY WITHOUT VICTIMS ISNT MUCH OF A BULLY ANYMORE, NOW IS HE!" Robin shouted.

Slade gasped as he eye shot open. He then broke into a mad dash and shoved the blonde haired kid out of the way, just in the nick of time. The rock went clear through the slide and kept flying. Sladed turned to the blonde haired boy. "Are you al---"

**SLAM!  
**

Out of nowhere, Robin jump kicked Slade in the back of the head, then kept his foot on the back of his head while he was face down in the dirt.

"… thank you for proving my point, Metal Head." Robin said with a smile.

"**!$#"** Slade said.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted, Metal Face… now it's time to finish you off…"

Slade then grew angry. He quickly got off the ground and uppercutted Robin into the air. Slade then turned to the two little boys.

"BEAT IT! NOW!" he shouted.

"YES SIR!" The boys said as they took off running. They ran to the baseball field and got the attention of all the boys playing.

"HEY! BIG FIGHT OVER AT THE PLAYGROUND! SLADE AND SOME OTHER KID ARE BEATING THE PULP OUT OF EACH OTHER!" the blonde haired boy said.

All the boys dropped their gear and started running towards the playground. "THIS I GOTTA SEE!" one of the boys said.

Back at the playground, Slade looked around the sky. "Must've punched him harder than I thought…he hasn't come down yet… FEH! I probably placed him in orbit or something. Serves him right for trying to mess with me." Slade then began to walk away into the sunset. "Now… to find that worthless apprentice of mine and give him the beating of a lifetime."

Back in the sky, Robin watched as Slade walked away. "FINALLY! I thought he would NEVER leave!" Robin then punched his fist into his palm. "He may have won this round, but we'll see who wins the next one!" He then began to fly away. "I'll be back again someday, Metal Head! And when I do, your ass is mine! I'll train all YEAR if I have to! … I just have to figure out how I'm going to keep this body for that long…" And soon, Robin was out of sight.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Tommy got up off the ground and rubbed his check. "… dramatic… pause… kick…" he muttered.

**The End … or is it!**

**Yes everyone, you read right… The End… or is it? Remember how I told you that this originally started out as a comic book I was drawing? Well this was as far as I got because I got a HUGE case of writer's block. Maybe you all can help me? Let me know if I should continue this or just end it here. If so, Ill try to create a few "Exclusive to stories for this! Or if you have any story plot ideas, let me know! (PAIRING IDEAS WILL BE IGNORED!) R&R and let me know! Take care everyone!**


End file.
